The Hound of War
by kingofsecrets15
Summary: Surviving the sack of Sparta, a young Perseus swears loyalty to the God of War, and now must walk the path the Fates have set for him. AU. First fanfic, R&R. Perzoe
1. Prologue: The Flames

**Hey, first story so R&R.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own anything.**

Prologue: The Flames

A young boy narrowly avoided a collapsing building as he dashed through the burning city. Feet scorched by the burning road and the fires that coated it, the boy still ran on, his sea-green eyes warily searching for more of the invading soldiers. When no soldiers came into view, he doubled his speed to his destination, praying to every god and goddess he could think of in hopes of finding what was left in his crumbling life unscathed. As he turned one last corner, his eyes widened and tears threatened to spill out, his worst fears realized.

His home burned furiously, as if Hephaestus had breathed out the inferno himself. The flames reached to the blood red sky, as if to burn it along with all of Sparta. Desperate, the boy ran through the flames surrounding the front door, ignoring the burns he received as he entered the kitchen. "Mother!" he cried, "Mother, where are you!" Burning debris fell from the ceiling, signaling the buildings state of near collapse. The boy pressed on, unwilling to give up on the small hope that he could still find her. "Mother, please answer me!"

"Perseus? Perseus, is that you?" Perseus turned to the sound of his mother's voice and ran to the sleeping quarters. Just as he reached the doorway, the ceiling groaned and cracked, sending more flames and debris to block his way. He could just make out the form of his mother a few feet away from him, pinned by pieces of the ceiling that had fallen. "Mom, just hold on! I can save you!" He ran into the rubble, slamming his small shoulder into the only thing keeping him from the only person he had left in life. The rubble stood strong, not giving an inch but badly burning his shoulder.

"Perseus, run. There isn't much time left. You have to leave me." His mother's face betrayed the pain she hid in her voice as the debris pinning her legs burned and seared her flesh.

"No! I won't leave you!" Perseus persisted, "it's not our way!" he tried once more, slamming his shoulder once again into the debris, but only succeeding in giving himself more burns.

"Perseus," she whispered as she reached for his tear streaked face, "I love you."

Onyx melded with the ocean as their eyes met one last time before the room was engulfed with flames, blocking the boy's view of his mother. "Mother!" He slammed against the flaming debris yet again, only to be scorched by the roaring flames. He roared in pain and despair, filled with rage as hot and scorching as the flames surrounding him. Glowing with an ethereal light, he smashed through the debris and made his way to his mother's once life filled body. Searching his mother's eyes, once a warm metallic onyx, now a bland black the color of cold embers, he found nothing that was once his mother. She was was gone. The boy howled, pouring all his grief and despair into his voice as the sea-green light surrounding him glowed brighter and brighter, until a massive explosion tore the house asunder.

The force of the blast sent Perseus crashing into almost ice-cold cold stone steps. The boy raised his head weakly, recognizing the temple of Ares, where he and his mother had commuted to every week. Staggering to his feet, it was all the boy could do not to pass out. His lungs burned from the smoke he'd inhaled, and the edges of his vision darkened from the pain of his burns and exhaustion the power he'd unleashed. He pressed on, fighting through the pain as he made an agonizingly slow pace up the stairs to the main hall, where he was greeted by the god of war .Or at least his likeness.

With the last of his energy, Perseus staggered towards the shrine, falling to his knees as his vision blackened. Feebly crawling the last few feet, he laid his small, scorched hands onto the base of the shrine, sending a message, hoping, _praying _for a response. In his mind and mouth, he whispered his message.

_"Help me, please."_

Curling up at the statue's base, he took one last look at what was once Sparta, the fires still raging all through the city, burning it to ash. He looked up and almost smiled.

'_I can see the stars.' _He whispered, before darkness overtook him.


	2. Chapter 1: The Last Spartan

Chapter 1: The Last Spartan

Ares, the god of war, was furious.

He paced the main room of his palace, his eyes burning holes into whatever unfortunate objects caught his furious gaze. Hands curled into fists and teeth clenched, Ares turned and once more made his way to the fountain in the far corner of his home, sword clanking against his armored torso. As he gazed at the pool of water, the liquid appeared to shift and showed once more the image that had infuriated him from the start.

Sparta, the city he protected, he guarded, he _cared _for, was burning.

Dying.

And all he could do was watch and listen.

He took his eyes of the scene that both infuriated and grieved him and roared, slamming his fists into the nearest table, smashing it to pieces. Blood still boiling, he took out his anger and pain out on the walls and items that adorned his palace. Finally, Ares stopped his onslaught on his home and turned his gaze onto his fists, still clenched tightly in anger and grief at the scene before him.

'_What use is all this power if I can do nothing to protect my city and its people?'_ _What use is the god of war if he cannot make war upon his enemies?' _he mused bitterly.

Sinking into the nearest chair, the god of war placed his hands to his face, forcing himself to relive the events leading up to the discovery of his people's plight.

_Flashback_

_Ares stalked his way up the streets of Olympus, making his way through the throng of nature spirits and minor gods that lived there, to the throne room of the gods. Hermes, his annoying little half-brother, had just informed him of a council meeting, before speeding of to gods knows where. Seeing as how just the day before the gods had met in a council, Ares was slightly confused, but decided whatever it was they were meeting for, it must be important._

_After entering the throne room and taking his throne, he turned his gaze to the gods already present. Poseidon, the only one of the big three present thus far, met his gaze and acknowledged him with a nod that he returned. Artemis was also present, fiddling with her bow before she caught his gaze and glared hatefully, but he returned it with just as much, if not more, force. Ares couldn't stand the little witch; too many of his sons had met their ends at her and her huntresses' arrows for merely being near her hunting grounds. He made a note to kill the next one of her hinds he saw, just to spite her. The last goddess present was Hestia, and as always, when she caught his gaze, she smiled warmly in return. Ares loved his aunt, and hated how his pathetic half brother Dionysus had taken her place on the council. How was the god of wine more important a god than the eldest born of Kronos? _

_Before Ares could ponder the thought any longer, the rest of the Olympians appeared and took their seats, all silent save for the king and queen of the gods. _

"_HOW DARE YOU!" Ares cringed at his mother's shrill voice. Obviously, his father had, yet again, cheated on her with some two-bit mortal prostitute. Not that anyone was really surprised; he did get into the beds of more women than any of his children combined._

_Hera was currently beating the cowering king of the gods with a peacock-feather fan rather viciously. While most of the Olympians were chuckling or outright laughing, the god of war had learned personally not to laugh at his mother's rather strange choice of weapon, least his mother turn the rather frilly, but still incredibly dangerous fan onto him…again. He shivered at the repressed memory._

"_OW! Ok! Ok! Ouch, have you no mercy woman!?" Zeus yelped, alternating between trying to fight off his infuriated queen and attempting to retain some form of dignity, a rather daunting task seeing as how he was trying to fend off his wife and her fan._

_Hera merely huffed and swatted her unfaithful husband one last time, eliciting another pained yelp from Zeus, before she sat at her throne, still glaring daggers at the king of the gods. Zeus merely sighed; he knew he was going to have to go another round with his wife once the meeting was over. Running a hand through his shock of grey hair, he turned and faced the Olympians. Zeus cleared his throat, gathering their attention before he began. _

"_I know that we just had a council meeting, but something rather urgent has just come up." He turned his eyes to Ares, who, seeing the wariness and trepidation in his father's eyes, suddenly felt as though something terrible was about to occur._

"_The city of Sparta," Zeus began, still looking warily at the god of war," burns as we speak."_

_To say all Hades broke loose would be an understatement._

_Leaping out of his throne, the god of war attempted to flash down to Sparta, before being tackled by several Olympians. _

"_Release me!" He roared, desperate to save the people and city he protected. _

"_No! You cannot interfere! It is against the ancient laws!" Zeus commanded sternly._

_Roaring in fury, Ares threw them off as if they were ragdolls and once again attempted to flash down to the burning city, before silver arrows pierced his knees, making him lose his concentration and buckle to the ground, where he was meet with a silver sandaled foot to his chest, sending him crashing into one of the throne room walls._

"_Oh, is the mighty god of war too weak to fight a poor little girl?" Artemis mocked, contempt and hatred for the god of war spilling out of her voice with every word, " Is this all you can do? No wonder your people die as we speak, they are fools to follow such a weak pig!" _

_That was the last straw. She had crossed the line._

"_Artemis, you die today!" _

_Tearing out the arrows implanted into his knees with a pained grunt, he glared hatefully at the goddess of the hunt before leaping and tackling her, pinning her to the floor. A fist from the trapped goddess met his jaw, but had little effect on Ares as he landed several heavy-handed blows to her face, coating his fists and torso with Artemis's ichor as his brutal onslaught continued. Golden arrows pierced his armor and tore into his flesh, but his body barely felt them as he took out his rage on the goddess before him. _

"_ENOUGH!" Ares barely heard his father's command; nothing could stop his rage now. She insulted his honor and the honor of his people. She must die._

_Lightning lit the throne room with harsh white light as an enormous bolt of lightning slammed into him and knocked him off his feet, sending him crashing into a wall and falling to the floor before losing consciousness. _

_Flashback End_

After waking, Ares had immediately attempted to flash to Sparta, but found he was too weak after taking the blast from his father's bolt. All he could do was watch as his people and city turned into the dust they had come from.

Head heavy in his hands, the grieving god of war did not notice the pool's image shift to show his temple, nor did he see the small boy crawling to his shrine.

But he _did_ hear his prayer.

A whisper in his mind and ear.

"_Help me. Please."_

Ares snapped his head up. He could scarcely hope, scarcely breathe, as he ran to the pool, unbelieving, yet believing, what he had heard. What he now saw.

A small boy was curled up against his statue. Sleeping or unconscious, Ares couldn't tell, but none of that mattered; only one thing did.

There was still hope.

A Spartan still lived.

The god of war quickly responded to the child's message before dashing to the entryway of his palace. Ares smashed the door to splinters, not slowing down a single step as he made his way to the one person who could help him. Making his way through the empty streets of Olympus, (for when he had awakened, it was a late hour of the night.), he finally found his destination. Stopping at the door, Ares pounded on the door, praying she would respond.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open, and Hestia looked outside her door to be greeted by the sight of her nephew Ares waiting on her.

"Ares, what are you doing here? It isn't even dawn yet." Ares made a mental note that Hestia was most definitely not a morning person, but decided not to dwell on that. He had a Spartan to save, not to mention the fact that one does not simply bring up a woman's appearance and survives… He shook his head to get rid of the thought and focus.

"There's still hope. Hestia, a Spartan still lives! But I need your help to save him. The boy, he's in my temple, unconscious or sleeping. It was difficult to tell, but he looks to be covered in burns. I fear for his survival should we not make haste." The hearth goddesses' eyes widened before she grabbed his shoulder and flashed off Olympus in a wreath of flames. Several seconds passed before their trip ended and they appeared at the temple of Ares, and they caught a glimpse of the true destruction of Sparta first hand.

Ash fell from the sky as they made their way through the scorched city, every now and then finding the remains of Spartans either making a desperate last stand against an unknown enemy, or dying in the blaze attempting to save their family. The god of war was silent as he and Hestia made their way through the scorched city, both unknowingly praying that the Fates preserved the boy. Once his temple was in sight, Ares broke off into a sprint, weaving around the debris that littered the streets before reaching the temple steps. Quickly making his way up the many stairs, he was stopped short at what he saw.

The boy, for he was indeed a boy, couldn't have been more than nine years of age. His tiny shoulders and hands were burnt and blistered, and his whole body was a sickly pale white shade.

He was running out of time.

Ares quickly scooped the boy into his arms just as Hestia made her way to the top off the steps, panting rather heavily.

"Ares," she began breathlessly, "we are going to have a talk about you torturing your worshippers. How many steps is that?"

Despite the situation, Ares couldn't help but chuckle slightly before once more gazing at the small child in his arms.

Hestia approached him, her crimson eyes filled with warmth and comfort as she took in the boy's condition.

"I will take him to my palace, seeing how it's rather unlikely that you will receive help from Apollo anytime soon, with what all happened today in the throne room." She turned her eyes off the boy and gave the god of war a stern look.

"His foolish sister mocked me and the Spartans. The little _pornai_ got what she asked for." He had kept his eyes on the boy, so he didn't see Hestia's disapproving look at his rather harsh description of his half sister. "Let us hurry, least the boy's condition grows worse."

Hestia nodded, "Alright, but I expect you to apologize to Artemis, if not for your sake, then for the sake of your children that she may take her revenge on."

Ares glared at the floor, "I have no more children." He spat bitterly, "Phobos and Deimos have faded, their children and worshipers long dead and gone, and the last of my remaining demigod children were here in Sparta as it burned."

Hestia's eyes softened and she placed her hand on the god of war's shoulder, "Then do it for him. The child you hold now. You and I both know that she would have no qualms against killing a male, even one as young as he is."

Ares met her gaze evenly, "The day Artemis harms this last son of Sparta, I swear on the River Styx that it will be the day she fades."

Hestia's eyes widened as thunder boomed overhead before she smiled at his protectiveness over the child, before grasping his shoulder and flashing away, leaving the temple and all of Sparta, quiet once more.

**AN: So, how was it? Good? Terrible? Please R&R and let me hear your opinions and ideas. I will try to update when I can, but I'm not some voodoo-hoodoo miracle working master writer. Meaning: I will not always be able to update regularly. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Ares stood in silence next to the still unconscious boy, who slept rather peacefully, even after watching his home burn to ash. Ares smiled, a rather rare occurrence, especially with everything going on these past few days.

'_The boy will grow strong under my tutelage. I have no doubts about that.'_

Ruffling the sleeping child's hair, he quietly left the boy's room and entered the main room of Hestia's palace. They had both agreed it would be safest for the boy if he resided in her palace, as she rarely had any guests come and visitors, invited or uninvited. They could only wait for him to awaken from his pain and exhaustion induced slumber, and pray for the best.

Ares internally smirked, _'A god, an Olympian no less, praying. What has the world come to?_'

Pushing the rather ironic thought aside, he made his way over to Hestia, who was sleeping as well. There had been many burns and other wounds that covered the boy, and while Hestia had been able to heal most of them, she was completely spent and had collapsed, leaving the god of war to carry her to the nearest bed.

Even with everything going as he and Hestia had planned, Ares was still worried. He knew the boy was a demigod, a powerful one at that, and he feared for the boy's safety should someone discover him. He wasn't so much of a fool to doubt his father wouldn't harm a child under the impression he was trying to steal his throne, for he had seen it many times. And it sickened him.

Shaking the dark thoughts and images from his mind, he tried to calm himself. As the god of war, his powers and abilities were great, but came at a cost: if he became enraged or furious, he would lose himself and go into a blood lust, attacking allies and enemies alike. So strong was his bloodlust that it even spread through his influence, bringing anger and fury to his followers. This state of being was to be feared, for Ares had once lashed out at Athena for killing one of his children and the result battle had caused the Peloponnesian War. Horrified at the destruction he'd brought upon the Spartans, he cursed the fates for putting such a burden upon him as he found ways to control his condition.

Ares shook his head once more. This was not the time to dwell on things of the past, not while the boy still needed help. And he knew someone that could help him; he need only convince him.

Leaving a note telling Hestia he'd return soon, the god of war made his way to the one place he knew he was _definitely _not welcome to visit.

The palace of Hephaestus.

Ares grimaced. He had his doubts that Hephaestus would help him, much less not try to kill him, but the god of war knew that under all the metal and man, somewhere deep down, that there was a heart of gold, and he would at least help the boy if only for his plight. That was, before a sword sprang from the door and implanted itself a little _too_ close to some of his assets.

After relieving himself of thoughts pertaining to what could of happened, or what he could have lost, Ares made his way to the door and hesitantly knocked, still wondering how the newly deemed bronze-hearted god had gotten the sword aimed so very close to permanently making him a bit more_ feminine_…

The door swung open, leading to a long dim hall lit by torches, where at the very end the sound of a hammer striking and shaping metal, telling of the forge god's presence within the palace. He slowly made his way down the hall, wary of anymore traps that may deter any visitors, but none made themselves present. Finally reaching the end of the hall, he was met with a wave of heat, causing him to almost immediately begin to sweat from the intense heat from the crippled god's forge.

Before he could speak, Hephaestus beat him to it, his voice echoing over the sounds of the hammer molding iron into shape.

"So", he rumbled," what can I do for my _favorite _brother. Craft him a new set of armor? Oh, or maybe forge a new shield. Maybe with that, he won't see fit to reward me by SLEEPING WITH MY WIFE!" he finished, with each word slamming the hammer into the forge with enough strength to make the godly metal crack.

Ares scowled at the memory. He had not forgotten that day and had no intention of repeating it.

"You don't know the whole story." He growled teeth clenched in anger.

Still hammering away at his forge, the forge god laughed mirthlessly, "Then what did happen, oh mighty god of war? Did she force herself into your bed? Tie you down and had her way with you?"

With a roar, Ares grabbed the surprised Hephaestus and slammed up against the wall of his palace, making cracks appear from the sheer force behind his strike. Hephaestus looked into his brother's eyes and was shocked when, instead of the anger he had grown used to seeing, he saw despair and anguish fill the god of war's harsh red eyes.

In a whisper, Ares answered his question.

"She charm spoke me."

Everything stopped.

Hephaestus no longer saw the god of war, the man he despised and loathed, but his little brother Ares. A scared, broken child who no one had reached out to in his time of need.

Hephaestus did the only thing he could.

"I'm so sorry Ares."

The god of war merely let his grip slacken, allowing Hephaestus to slip out and face his brother. After a few minutes of silence, he questioned his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The god of war shook his head as he answered, "I was too ashamed. It was as if I had been a prisoner in my own body, forced to watch her…" he trailed off, but his brother knew what he meant. "It was my fault for being weak; I can resist her now and that's all that matters. Now, I do need your help with something, but you _must _swear on the Styx never to tell anyone unless I say so."

Hephaestus could see his brother wanted to move away from the dark subject, so he nodded, "Whatever you need brother, I swear on the Styx I will stand with you."

Ares smiled at the sound of thunder booming and proceeded to fill him in on the past events, not leaving out a single detail of what had transpired. By the end of his story, Hephaestus was leaning against the now cool anvil stroking his beard, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Why are you telling me this Ares? I'd like to help, but I doubt that I could do much for him."

Ares shook his head before replying, "All in good time, but if the boy is to be trained in the ways of war, he will need the proper arms. So, will you do this for me?"

Hephaestus smiled, "Of course I will."

Ares nodded before he turned to leave, before being stopped by the sound of his brother's voice.

"May the fates guide you to glory, brother." he called out.

"And with you as well." Ares replied in kind before making his way out of the palace.

Line Break

The first thing Perseus saw as he awoke was a pair of calm, warm eyes the color of flames, a observation that made the boy immediately jump back as he tried to remember the past events, only to have several images speed through his still weary mind.

'_Flames, soldiers, mother…MOTHER!'_  
The boy's eyes moistened with unshed tears as he remembered her eyes so full of warmth and love, her kindness to all things, and most of all, her last words to him.

'_I love you.'_

Tears silently streamed down his face before a warm hand wiped his tears away and held him. Almost immediately, the boy's tears stopped as he gazed at the woman before him. With auburn hair and eyes full of warmth and kindness, Perseus almost immediately felt at peace. Feeling a steady build up of hope within him, his eyes widened in realization before he leapt of the woman's embrace and bowed.

"Lady Hestia." He kept his eyes to the floor as to not disrespect her, but the goddess merely picked his head up and got him off his knees before replying.

"There's no need to bow, I am not above you."

She laughed at the boy's confused face, "I believe no one is above anyone else and that we are all equals, young one, that is why I will not have you bow to me. But you should bow to the other Olympians, least you be destroyed for being 'insolent'. Now, since you know who I am, how about you tell me who you are?"

"Why did you not simply read my mind, Lady Hestia? Would that not have been easier?"

"Perhaps, but I would not consider doing that unless you said I could. And please, call me Hestia."

Smiling at her kindness, he replied, "I am Perseus, son of Angelos."

Hestia smiled at the boy. He had only been awake for a few minutes and already she liked him. She wondered if…

The sound of the door opening caught her and Perseus attention, as did the occupant of the doorway.

Ares walked over to the shocked Perseus, who could barely breathe at the sight of the god of war, the patron of Sparta. He quickly composed himself and prepared to bow before Ares laid a hand on his shoulder as he began to speak.

"Do not bow child. You are a Spartan, and should bow to neither man nor god, least of all me." His voice was as stone, stern and hard, yet still kind. "What is your name, Spartan?" Ares inquired.

"Perseus" the boy replied before shaking his head sadly, "But a Spartan I am no longer, for what is a Spartan or his name with no honor or home to fight for? Sparta lies in ruin and my honor with it."

Hestia excused herself, stating the hearth needed tending before flashing away. Ares merely nodded before turning his attention back onto Perseus.

Ares observed the boy. Dark black hair and strangely familiar sea-green eyes drew the god of war's attention the most, but he also noticed the small, yet strong muscles that defined the boy as a Spartan. Ares looked deeper, taking a look into the boy's soul.

There wasn't much left of it.

Forced to grow up before his time, the horrors he had seen during the sack of Sparta had blackened his still young soul, yet the boy still stood strong. Ares, however, knew without something to fight for, without a purpose, Perseus could not, would not, stand for much longer.

He kneeled before the Spartan boy and smiled sadly. "Don't you understand little one?", he asked, "While you still live, still draw breath and still fight, Sparta lives within you," at that he placed a finger where the boy's heart lied within, "and there is not greater honor than for fighting for one's home."

The boy looked up into the god of wars eye's and smiled, grateful for a purpose once more.

Ares smiled in return before growing serious. He had to make sure the boy survived, or Sparta would die with him.

There was only one option.

"Perseus, as the last Spartan alive, you must survive if Sparta is to live on through you. And for that purpose, I would like to train you and make you into my champion, the newest Hound of War."

The boy looked into the eyes of the god of war, the god he had served since the day he was born, and knew his answer without question.

"Yes, I accept your offer Lord Ares."

Ares smiled before he reached his hand out. "Take my hand Perseus, and be bound forever."

The boy grasped forearms with the god of war before a horrible burning flooded his senses as Ares chanted in ancient greek. Perseus barely flinched; he was a Spartan, and Spartans showed neither pain nor fear, even in the face of death, and he would not dishonor his traditions by giving into the pain. As the pain increased, the ritual reached it's climax and the chanting stopped. Ares pulled away from the boy, giving him a view of his forearm.

An omega symbol was branded into his wrist along with the image of a howling wolf, and in ancient greek, the words _TPOLEMOS AIONIOS_ were scorched into his flesh.

Ares smiled at the boy. Perseus had not once shown any sign of pain the entire time. He was a true Spartan, unquestionably worthy of his new title. "Training will start tomorrow. You will be ready for whatever crosses your path Perseus."

Perseus merely nodded his understanding. He would be prepared.

**A/N: Ok, not sure if I'll keep this chapter, but we'll see. Oh and to clear up any confusion: Perseus is a Spartan son of Poseidon. Ares saw all of the people of Sparta as his people, so he sees Perseus as one of his children. Angelos is his mother's name. more on her later. Now that that's out of the way, please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 3: Armed and Ready

Chapter 3: Armed and Ready

_Thwak!_

A boy of fifteen years of age went crashing to the ground, his spear and shield following him on his descent. Groggily standing again, Perseus turned his eyes upon the god of war, who had already readied his stance in preparation to begin once more. Perseus sighed before readying his own stance as he and Ares circled one another. Both had been training for hours now, and if either one of them were tired, they did not show it.

Without a word they lunged at each other, moving so quickly it was almost impossible to follow, even with the eyes of a god. All that could be heard was the sound of bronze clashing against bronze as both combatants tried but failed to land a strike on one another. Finally with a quick thrust, Perseus got inside his opponents guard and quickly disarmed him, bring his spear up into perfect striking distance of Ares neck, just as Ares had drawn a dagger from his waist and put it up to his opponent's neck. A few seconds passed before both smiled and withdrew their weapons, sheathing them into their respective places.

Ares was proud at how far Perseus had come, from being a small yet defiant boy, to becoming a true warrior in less than six years. He was a true Hound of War.

"A draw Perseus, very impressive. You have grown much since we first met."

Perseus returned his smile as he bowed, "Thank you father, though I doubt my training is over."

"You are correct Perseus. For instance, while your sword and spear fighting are superb, your archery skills are…lacking."

Perseus scowled, "It's not like I asked to be affected by that curse Artemis and her brother laid upon you after you taught her a lesson. The witch already causes trouble for me and she doesn't even know I exist!"

Ares expression shifted to a more serious one as he laid a hand on his adopted son's shoulder, "She will know today, as will the rest of the Olympian council. No longer will you have to hide your existence from them. You are no longer a child Perseus, and your true destiny will begin today."

"What is my destiny father?" Perseus asked curiously.

Ares merely shook his head, "That is for you to discover, and you alone. Now, I believe your uncle Hephaestus has something for you. Go on; I'll meet up with you later."

Perseus grinned at his father before running off to his uncle's palace, leaving the god of war chuckling in the dust. It had been long since he felt this happy before, and he had no intention of losing that happiness again.

Ares looked back on the day he had officially taken Perseus as his son and the events of that day.

_Flashback_

_It had been two years since Ares had discovered his champion's true heritage. It had been a bad day all around_

_Ares had been trying to train Perseus in archery, but as it turns out, after Ares had almost killed Artemis during the meeting on the night of the Sack of Sparta, she and her brother Apollo had come together and made a curse that not only made the use of a bow almost impossible for the god of war to use, it's power also spread through those he had ties to, such as Perseus._

_And it was not helping._

"_That's it! I've had it!" Perseus was rather frustrated, he knew the learning the nuances of the bow would help, but this was getting ridiculous. He glared at the bow that now resided on the ground, as if it had offended him somehow._

_Ares wasn't too happy with how the archery training was playing out either, but he knew getting frustrated would not help anyone._

"_Let us take a short break Perseus. You and I could use it."_

_Perseus gritted his teeth before silently nodding his head. Putting the bow back onto its rack in Ares training room, they both decided walking around Greece might put their anger off so they could begin training once again. Flashing himself and Perseus down to the mainland, they took in a sight that immediately brought upon immense rage and fury._

_Decorating the walls of Athens were the swords and shields of Spartan warriors, hung up as if to be some sick trophies. Near the entrance to the city stood also a large monument, and as Perseus and Ares approached, the lettering became clearer and everything became rather clear for the two as well. _

_The monument was made in honor of those who had fallen during the 'great siege' that was the sack of Sparta._

_The Athenians and the Hunters of Artemis._

_The world turned a blood red in the eyes of the god of war as he felt the blood lust telling every part of him to smash the city to rubble and rip each and every one of its inhabitants limb from limb. But before he could even take a single step, the ground shook with the force of an earthquake, and the seas around Athens crashed against the city, as if it shared the war god's fury. Searching for the source of the earthquake and the furious sea, Ares was about to flash Perseus and himself away but as he turned to grab a hold of the Hound of War, he was shocked still._

_Perseus was still standing, even as the massive earthquake continued. His eyes shone with a sea-green ethereal light so bright the god of war had to avert his own eyes, least he be blinded himself. His hands balled into fist, the young demigod brought his hands up, and with a savage roar of fury, slammed them both into the ground, bringing the walls of Athens almost to the point of collapse as the earth and sea battered it relentlessly._

_Ares now knew why Perseus was such a powerful demigod and why his eyes had always looked familiar as he grabbed Perseus and flashed away with him back to his palace._

'_He's a son of Poseidon…I'm an idiot. An Olympian, and not once did I think of Poseidon's demigod being Perseus.'_

_Perseus fell to his knees as the rage left him, only to be replaced by a deep bitterness and anguish. Silence pervaded the room for a few minutes before Perseus spoke, bitterness and melancholy filling his voice._

"_I guess the secret is out, huh Lord Ares?"_

_Ares was shocked still, "You've known you were a son of Poseidon? Why did you not tell me?" _

_Perseus shook his head, "I feared I would lose you as my teacher… as my father, if you knew the truth."_

_If Ares wasn't shocked before, he certainly was now. The boy he had raised since he was nine years of age, considered him, the god of war, his father? _

"_You… you see me as your father?"_

_Perseus actually smiled as he glanced at the god of war, "Yes, I do. You saved me, brought me into your home, raised me, and made me your champion. How could I not see you as such after all you've done for me?"_

_Ares smiled broadly, "Then how about we make it official?"_

_Perseus looked confused until his eyes widened in realization, "You want to make me your son? But what about Posei-"_

"_Doesn't matter. You're my son, and nothing the sea god can do will change that. Do you accept?"_

_Perseus smiled once more before grasping forearms with the god of war once more, "Yes, I accept…father."_

_Ares smiled as well, "Then I, Ares, God of War, claim you, Perseus, as my son. May the land tremble in your wake, my son."_

_A brilliant flash lit up the room before dying down, revealing the changes to the newest son of Ares. His once sea-green eyes glowing a menacing crimson, and one could now feel the power rolling off the demigod, and, if observed closely, a faint blood red aura could be seen surrounding him._

_Perseus took hold of a mirror and grinned at his reflection, before laughing loudly, confusing the god of war greatly. At the sight of his father's rather confused look, Perseus grinned cheekily before explaining, "I think I look much more formidable with the whole 'red everything' instead of the sea-green, don't you agree father? "_

_Ares chuckled, "That I do son, that I do. Now, how about we go hunt some hind? After today, I am of a mind to enjoy some deer for dinner."_

_Perseus let out a dark laugh, "Only if we can eat owl along with it."_

_Ares laughed along with his son, before his face turned deathly serious, "Do not worry Perseus; we will have our revenge against Athena and her sister for the desecration of the Spartans soon enough. We just need to be patient."_

"_Yes father," Perseus agreed, "but when we do," he raised his hand as a crimson flame engulfed it, completely coating it, "there will be Hades to pay."_

_Flashback End_

Ares cleared his mind as he made his way out of the training room. While they had yet to gain their revenge against Athena and Artemis, they had planned for a long time, and when that day came, both father and son would be ready.

Line Break

Perseus made his way to his uncle's palace, sneaking his way through the streets of Olympus. While he could of just flashed there due to his aunt Hestia's blessing, Perseus needed to practice his stealth, and what better place than the crowded market full of people?

He quickly made his way through the bustling street, no one noticing him at all as he stole an apple from a stall unseen. Quickly finishing his journey, Perseus silently entered the bronze palace and made his way through the forge god's domain, but stopped and hid at the sound of conversation.

"So, do _you _know what the council will be meeting for? It isn't really like Ares to call for a meeting for something insignificant." '_Hermes', _Perseus thought silently.

He had never met the god of thieves, but he had heard from Ares that while Hermes may have been sometimes bothersome to be around, he wasn't arrogant like his father Zeus, nor was he known for bedding every woman he saw, unlike his brothers Apollo and Dionysus, something that Perseus admired him for.

"I couldn't tell you," His Uncle Hephaestus's voice rumbled out over the sound of his forge, "all I know is that it's important. Sorry"

Hermes grew a devious smirk, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with his newest son Perseus?"

The sound of a hammer dropping matched the frantic beat of the young Hound of War's heart as the god of thieves turned, grinning _right _at him. Knowing he had been discovered, he dropped to the ground out of the shadows that had concealed him into a fighting stance as Hermes began looking him up and down.

"So," he mused as he looked Perseus over, "You're the new Hound of War, hmm? You certainly look the part. So tell me…what's up?"

Hermes laughed at the shocked looks that adorned both Perseus and Hephaestus's face, "What, did you think I was going to tell Zeus or something? Hades no!"

Perseus was the first to regain his voice, speaking nervously, "So, you're not going to tell your father about me? Why?"

Hermes smiled widely, "I like you Percy. I mean, most people wouldn't bother sacrificing to me after they steal, but you did. And you sacrificed the items to me!"

Perseus smiled, "Don't mention it…Percy?"

Hermes laughed again, "Percy is easier to say and less of a mouthful."

At his thoughtful look, the god of thieves smiled once more, "If you're worried about the council meeting, don't be; everything works out in the end. Just trust in the strength of yourself and your arms. Now, time for me to go. wouldn't want to be late for the big show." and with a smile and a wink, he disappered.

Hephaestus shook his head at where the god of thieves had stood before turning to his nephew and smiling, "Are you ready for your gifts, Perseus?"

The Hound of War smiled as he nodded, "I am, uncle."

The forge god snapped his fingers, and a suit of armor, along with a sword, appeared. Perseus approached the armor, immediately noticing several things.

The armor was in the traditional Spartan design, with a helmet that concealed most of one's face, as well as a breastplate that surrounded the wearer's torso, and finishing the set with a pair of greaves and vambraces. But instead of the usual make up of bronze and leather, the armor was a dark black, revealing it to have been forged from stygian iron, with the helmet plume a blood red, the same color as the various scenes of battle etched into every piece of the armor. The shield was also stygian iron, but had a large spike inlaid in the center of the shield, adding to its menacing look.

The sword was also of stygian iron make, black as the night itself. It's hilt was wrapped with dark leather, and the blade was as cold as ice.

Perseus turned and bowed,"Thank you, Uncle Hephaestus. For everything."

The forge god gave the son of Ares a small smile, before his face turned solemn, "Your path will be long and treacherous, but you will be ready. May the fates guide your path, Hound of War."

"And may they guide yours as well, Uncle."

With that, Perseus, along with his new armor and sword, disappeared in a wreath of flames, leaving not one trace of him ever being there in the first place.

**A/N: So how was it? The next chapter will have the rest of the Olympians finding out about Perseus. If any of you are wondering about the pairing of the story, it will be…a secret for now. I'm still working everything out. Let me hear some ideas and opinions people and please, R&R! **


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Family

Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

Ares strode into the throne room, where he stood in the center platform as the rest of the Olympians gathered and gave him nods of acknowledgement and a few smiles. Well, the ones that were not glaring at him, that is. He smiled darkly at the dagger-like gaze both Artemis and her grey-eyed sister sported, surprising both of them for a moment before they continued glaring. He chuckled before turning to the rest of the Olympian council as he began to speak.

"My, fellow Olympians, most of you know during the Sack of Sparta, men, women, even children, were murdered in cold blood, just for being Spartans. Every one of them perished, along with the rest of my demigod children." Some Olympians gave Ares looks of sympathy, while Athena and Artemis merely had blank expressions adorning their features as they both appeared to be hiding their reactions.

"What most of you do not know," Ares internally smirked, "is that one Spartan did survive."

Turning away from the surprised Olympians, Ares looked to the hearth before speaking loudly, "Spartan, _αποκαλύψει σαυτόν_."

The hearth roared at the sound of his voice, crimson flames spewing from its mouth as if to burn and devour the gods like a hungry beast, before a warrior, clad in the armor of a Spartan soldier, stepped through the flames unharmed, before dropping to a knee at the feet of the God of War.

Ares smiled before gesturing to the warrior and speaking to the shocked, and to his amusement, somewhat fearful Olympians, "_This _is the last Spartan, the newest Hound of War, and my son, Perseus." The smile never left the God of War's face as he spoke, and he had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the rather pale looking faces of Athena and Artemis.

After recovering from his shock, Zeus looked at his son curiously, "How is he your son? You told us all your children had perished, either prior to or during the Sack of Sparta."

Ares grimaced, "I did not lie to you father; he isn't my child by birth, but he and I both consider each other to be as father and son."

"Then who is his true parent?"

Ares looked to Perseus, silently asking him a question. Perseus nodded his head and removed his helm, revealing the face of a fifteen year old boy, with dark black hair and blood-red eyes. Placing his helm carefully on the floor of the throne room, he made his way to Poseidon, who looked curiously at the approaching boy until he snapped his fingers and his eyes flashed from a fiery crimson to calm sea-green.

The God of the Ocean was stunned, before he leapt off his throne and caught his son in a bone breaking hug, which the Hound of War gladly returned with almost equal force. Poseidon pulled back, tears streaming down his face.

"Perseus, I'm so sor-", he began before Perseus shook his head

"You didn't know, it's not your fault. All that matters is I'm here now."

Poseidon hugged him once more, before turning to Ares, "Thank you, nephew. You raised my son into a fine young man. Should you ever need aid, call to the sea. Help will come."

Ares bowed his head slightly, "Thank you, uncle."

No one noticed Zeus glaring at the scene in fury, until he spoke.

"ARES! HOW DARE YOU BRING A SON OF POSEIDON HERE?! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT CAST HIM OFF OLYMPUS RIGHT NOW!" He roared before the hearth exploded into flames, where an older looking Hestia glared at the King of the Gods.

"You will not lay one finger on my champion Zeus, unless you would like to be put through a literal trial by fire." Her voice was quiet, yet colder than any one had ever heard from the normally peaceful goddess, making Zeus flinch and slide into his chair. While he may be the king, he had no intention of clashing with the eldest daughter of Kronos.

Poseidon were enraged as well, "Zeus, if you even _look _at my son the wrong way, I will not hesitate to show you how long it can take the King of the Gods to drown." He raised his glowing trident, emphasizing his stance on the argument.

But the worst reaction was by far Ares.

The throne room was ablaze with crimson light radiating from the God of War as he loosed a feral roar of fury before tackling his father, mercilessly pummeling the struggling god, who could not even raise his bolt to fire at his enraged son. Ares smashed a fist into Zeus's face, breaking his nose in a shower of ichor before sending another into his jaw, where a loud cracking sound announced to the wincing Olympians that he'd just broken his father's jaw as well. The God of War continued the, well, ungodly beat down before Perseus grabbed the still furious Ares off of his barely conscious father, who groaned in pain.

"Enough father, we do not have time for quarreling; there are things better suited for our skills then for the beating of defenseless gods." He smiled widely as he finished.

Ares smiled at Perseus before glaring at his father, who was currently being healed by Apollo, "Be glad that my son is much more merciful than me, _Lord Zeus_." He spat his father's name as if it were poison. "Now, what I was going to say earlier was that while he may be my champion, Perseus will be an asset to Olympus, completing important missions when need be."

"How do we know he will stay loyal to Olympus?"Artemis spat, "he's a man, a b_oy_. He cannot be trusted."

Before his father could attack the Goddess of the Hunt for the distrust and harsh words aimed at his son, Perseus made his way once again to the center of the room before answering her question, "I swear on the River Styx, that I, Perseus, the Hound of War, will not betray Olympus, nor will I betray the gods or goddesses of Olympus unless I have been betrayed first."

Thunder boomed, marking the deal valid as the Hound of War gave the wide eyed Artemis a cold look, "Is that good enough for you, oh mighty Goddess of the Hunt? Or was there something else you wanted?" His tone was one of which a parent would use to speak to a child, making Ares and Hephaestus laugh loudly at the way he spoke to their least favorite sister.

Artemis was livid as she stood and drew her bow, but as she loosed an arrow, she was shocked when the arrow turned to ash merely a foot from the grinning young man's face.

"You will have to try a bit harder than that, Lady Artemis, if you wish to slay me. After all," his tone darkened as his eyes lit with crimson flames, "we wouldn't want anyone innocent to die in the crossfire, like all those children in Sparta did when it was burned to ash, now would we?"

Artemis went as white as a statue, and her fingers trembled on her bow before she quickly flashed away, leaving all but a few confused at her sudden disappearance. Ares cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"Now, since Lord Zeus is incapable of speaking, I will close out the meeting on his behalf. Thank you for coming, this meeting is dismissed."

Most of the Olympians flashed out, but a few stayed behind, apparently wanting to speak with Ares and his newest son.

Apollo approached first, narrowing his eyes at both father and son before speaking, "What did you do to my sister? Why did she leave?"

Perseus merely shook his head, "I cannot tell you."

"Cannot, or will not."

"In this case, it is both. Convince your sister to tell you; it is her place and hers alone to tell you."

Apollo glared at him before attempting to flash away, only to be stopped by a rather strong grip on his shoulder. Surprised, Apollo turned, only to be met by the business end of Poseidon's trident aimed at his throat.

"I believe you and your sister placed a curse on my nephew here, and it's also interfering with my son's training as well. Get rid of it. Now." At the God of the Sun's defiant gaze, the Sea God pressed his trident deeper into his nephew's neck, making beads of ichor seep from his throat. Apollo's scowl deepened before he relented under his uncle's steely glare, snapping his fingers and giving one last glare to the three before flashing away.

Poseidon smiled at his child before gaining a somber look, "While I am happy you found a father in Ares, I am saddened that I am not your father."

Perseus smiled before surprising his birth father with a hug, "The Sea always returns to the sea, father. Both you and Ares are my father's: nothing will change that. "

Poseidon smiled widely before snapping his fingers, making a pitch black trident appear, causing Perseus to widen his eyes. It was of stygian iron make, (a pattern in which Perseus had noticed thus far in both his weapons and armor, but had not yet mentioned to either of his fathers), and had razor-sharp tips that appeared to be made of mortal iron. The handle was grooved for better handling, and the trident itself was six feet in length. Poseidon made a "go on" gesture, and Perseus reached out and gripped the weapon with both hands. Power rushed out of the trident, filling Perseus with what felt like pure energy.

"The trident has been mixed with mortal metal, making it capable of slaying both mortals and monsters. It is a worthy tool in the hands of a true warrior, in _your _hands, my son. Use it well."

Perseus smiled and bowed to his birth father, "Thank you and may peace reign in your kingdom, father."

"And may you bring wrath upon your enemies, my son," and with that, Poseidon disappeared in a flash of sea-green light, leaving behind the God of War and the Hound of War as the last ones remaining in the throne room. Ares turned to his son and smiled, glad that his child had a good relationship with his birth father.

"Are you ready for your first mission Perseus?"

Perseus gripped his new trident as he pulled his helm back onto his head and his eyes flickered back to their usual crimson before he grinned fiercely at his adopted father, "What do you think father?"

Ares matched his son's grin before both disappeared in a flash of blood-red light sending them to their newest destination.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it. I edited the last chapter, so no blessing of Hermes or killer sword. But don't worry; I have a few ideas to replace the two. Oh, and I won't be able to update daily, so it will be mostly when I have time. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Really Rough Day

Chapter 5: A Really Rough Day

The doors to the temple of Hephaestus slowly opened, only opening to about a four foot gap before a shadow swept through, leaving the doors to close themselves. The shadow quickly darted around the pillars of the temple, passing the various shrines and statues dedicated to the Forge God as he made his way to the stairs leading down to the temple's undercroft. He stopped at the first step before removing the dark cloak that had concealed his appearance.

Perseus took a deep breath before setting his hand alight with crimson flames and descending down the flight of stairs. As he traveled farther and farther down the stone steps, the smell of death and decay filled his nostrils, making him falter slightly before steeling himself and continuing his journey.

Traveling down the now dark and damp stairs that appeared to go on forever, Perseus mind wandered back to his uncle's request, the entire reason he was here now.

_Flashback_

_Perseus was hacking viscously at the training dummy in front of him, trying to relieve himself of the anger gnawing at him while simultaneously improving his near perfect swordsmanship. With a loud battle cry, Perseus drove his sword into the dummy's chest before pulling it out and running the blade across its straw neck, sending the poor dummy's head flying into the feet of his uncle._

_Raising an eyebrow after glancing at the dummy's dismembered head, Hephaestus looked at his nephew, "What exactly did this poor fool do to deserve such an unfortunate fate?"_

_Perseus shrugged, "He was the closest thing around. It's not my fault he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He replied, slightly irritated that the dummy's death had not relieved any of his anger._

_Hephaestus sighed before replying, "Is this about Zeus's new decree?"_

'_Nailed it.', the Forge God smirked internally at the sight of his nephew's suddenly tensed shoulders, 'and they said I had bad people skills.' _

_Hephaestus laid a hand on Perseus shoulder before speaking, "Perseus, we both know Zeus is a fool. Hades, everyone knows it. But, unfortunately, he's king, and as such, his word is law. There is no use getting angry and frustrated about it. You and your father will figure something out."_

_Perseus scowled as he slipped from his uncle's grip, "Just because I am a Son of Poseidon, he made it so I cannot live on Olympus. That isn't exactly something I should be happy about. And besides that, where am I going to live? Atlantis is not an option, seeing as how I highly doubt Triton and his mother Amphitrite would be very welcoming to the son of a woman Poseidon cheated on her with my mother. I have nowhere to go. " _

_An idea suddenly formed into Hephaestus's head,' A plan worthy of Athena'. He scowled at the traitorous thought, 'Curse you Athena! I can come up with good ideas on my own!' At his curse, an owl suddenly appeared and dived at him, savagely attacking the God of the Forge's face, causing him to struggle with the bird before he set his hands aflame and fried the loathsome bird. _

"_EAT THAT, YOU GREY-EYED WITCH!" Hephaestus laughed before he noticed his nephew raising an eyebrow at both him and his feathered adversary._

_He made his way over to Perseus before placing an arm around him as they began exiting the practice field as he began speaking, " Perseus, I have a plan that can definitely help you with your living problem. A plan worthy of Hephaestus." The Forge God finished, using his free hand to emphasize the 'Hephaestus' part of the phrase._

_Perseus looked confused, "Umm, don't you mean-"_

"_Nope, no I don't."_

_Flashback End_

The plan was indeed a plan worthy of…Hephaestus as it turned out. Hephaestus explained how when he had been cast from Olympus by Zeus, he had landed on the island of Lemnos. The island was the site of his first temple, where his worshippers had gathered before eruptions at his forge, the mountain Mosychlos where the temple rested, frightened them away. The abandoned temple would be the perfect place for the Hound of War to make his home.

Provided he first kill anyone or anything that tries to kill him first.

As the thoughts made their way through his mind, Perseus noticed that he had reached the bottom of the stairs and put out the fire that had engulfed his hand, plunging him into darkness before he lit his eyes with flames and glanced around. Quietly making his way through the damp under belly of the temple, he kept his eyes and ears open for any signs of life. Nothing caught his attention except the strengthening of the same smell that had met him on the stairs. Following the stench, Perseus crept up the darkened path till finally he reached the passage's end he was met with a rather grim sight.

The room appeared to be where the priests had buried and performed rituals for the dead. Torches lit with Greek fire filled the room with a dim green light, casting eerie shadows across the room. To the far right corner stood a stone alter, where Perseus could see the fresh blood still dripping from the stone to the cold floor, causing it to sizzle slightly. But nothing had shocked him as much as who he saw chained to the center pillar of the room.

"_Eros," _Perseus whispered.

The son of Ares and Aphrodite looked terrible. The youthful looking God of Love and Pleasure appeared to have been tortured and starved for weeks, leaving him pale and withered. His wings, once as white as fallen snow, were filthy and blood-stained, covered in cuts and burns, leaving some places scorched and blackened.

Perseus wondered if his half-brother was even alive.

Perseus looked for any traps or enemies hidden in the shadows, but saw nothing. Still on guard, he quickly but quietly made his way to Eros and slashed at the celestial bronze chains, his frown deepening as the blade glanced off the chains without leaving so much as a single cut.

'_Tartarus, that means I'll have to heat the chains until they can be cut. Eros, if you can hear me, hold on.'_

Resting his hands onto the first of the chains, Perseus concentrated until he felt the metal begin to weaken under the intense heat radiating from his palms. Drawing his sword, he cut through the heated chain like paper. Quickly repeating the process, Perseus slashed through the remaining chains and caught his unconscious brother before his head could connect with the ground.

"Don't worry Eros; I won't let you perish here." Perseus promised his sleeping brother.

"Oh, how sweet," Perseus snapped his head to the source of the voice, "but tell me, mighty Hound of War, if you are protecting him, then who is protecting you?"

A woman stepped out into the dim light, her eyes matching the sick green color of the torches on the walls. Her dark robes concealed the lower half of her body, and several poisons and potions clinked together on the strap that stretched from her left shoulder to the right side of her torso. A Celestial Bronze dagger resided in her left hand and her torch shimmered a poisonous green in her right, telling Perseus she was _definitely _not here to talk things out.

"Hecate", Perseus growled out, his blood lust slowly building up, "why is it you have come here? And for what sick purpose did you kidnap my brother for?" he drew her attention away from his brother, whom he flashed to the entrance of the temple to keep him from getting caught in the ensuring crossfire.

She smiled at him, as if he was some innocent child, "Now now Perseus, a sorceress never reveals her tricks, least she get cheated out of what she owns. Didn't you know that?"

Perseus was well aware of the stories; he had heard what Hecate was capable of. But even he was caught off guard at how quick the Goddess of Magic could move.

In a flash, she had drawn and thrown a poison that landed mere inches away from her target's face, nearly melting Perseus into a steaming mess. The Hound of War quickly drew his sword and summoned his armor as the goddess was upon him in mere seconds, sending out an explosive blast of Greek fire into his chest, blasting him into the stone alter. He quickly sprang to his feet but Hecate was on him yet again, slashing with her dagger and sending blasts of fire out indiscriminately. Forced back, Perseus quickly began ducking and blocking the dagger's strikes and used his power over flames to send Hecate's fire away from him, slowly pushing the goddess onto the defensive.

The goddess was infuriated with the ease the Hound of War was able to defend against her and it showed in her fighting as her attacks became more frenzied and desperate, which made it difficult for him to follow and adjust to her attacks. With a furious scream, Hecate pushed Perseus back and let out a massive stream of fire from her torch, the godly weapon breathing it out continuously as if from a dragon's maw. Perseus, lacking the time to draw his shield, quickly brought his trident up just as the flames reached him.

The flames slammed into the trident, the force pushing him back as his heels dug into the floor and cracks appeared under the force of both the fire and his stance. Perseus regained his footing and slowly pushed forward, the flames seemingly devoured by the trident as in mere seconds he was within a foot away from the witch. With a furious roar, Perseus slammed the trident into the torch, causing a massive explosion that sent both flying opposite ways. Perseus slammed into the stone pillar that had chained his brother while Hecate landed onto the stone alter with a sickening crack.

The Hound of War staggered to his feet as he made his way to the barely breathing goddess, before tripping on something. He glanced down and saw it.

The Torch.

He bent down and gripped it, the power flooding through him indescribable as the flames flickered from green to a blood-red and surrounded Perseus. He continued on his trek, finally stopping in front of the dying goddess. Hecate met his eyes, full of fear as she struggled to rise, before falling back onto the slab, her broken back preventing any escape.

Barely mustering up a whisper, she spoke, "Y-y-you can't kill me. You c-can't. You're just a _demigod._" She spat, her saliva mingled with ichor splattering against his breastplate.

Perseus merely smiled a smile that made the goddess freeze in fear as he slowly wiped the spit off. He leaned down and whispered in return, "That is where you're wrong, witch. I'm not just some demigod," he gripped her head with both hands as he finished; "_I'm the Hound of War."_

His hands flared with white-hot flames as the goddess screamed in agony and pain as she was slowly burned to ash. Not once did he flinch or stop during her pitiful cries. Her screams slowly faded as her body was consumed by the hungry flames, leaving behind only the ash of what she once was.

Once he was finished, Perseus dusted the ash off his hands and flashed himself and his brother to Olympus, leaving behind the stone alter and the goddess that had been scorched into it.

Line Break

Eros's vision was blurred as he rose, not seeing anything but colors blended together before everything came together instantly. He looked around and realized he was in the upper rooms of his father's palace, lying on his bed. He couldn't remember anything besides going to Lemnos and meeting that attractive young girl…

'_Hecate! Hades, I remember everything! Getting tortured, my wings scorched, my brother…brother?'_

Eros was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of voices and footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open, revealing his father Ares and a strange teen whose voice sounded oddly familiar. They had yet to notice he was awake, so they hadn't stopped their conversation.

"You did well killing that traitorous witch Perseus. Not only that, but claiming her weapon as your own and saving Eros? You have made me very proud."

"I did only because of the training you gave me and much luck father. It was well worth it though. I would never have left my brother to die."

They finally noticed Eros was awake and turned to face the rather shocked god. Ares nodded at Eros before leaving, giving his sons time to get to know each other. He tried to speak but it all died in his throat.

At his brother's confusion, Perseus spoke up, "Hey calm down. Your safe now, Hecate is gone, and you're here on Olympus. We had Lady Hestia heal your injuries. You are okay"

Eros stopped trying to speak and instead went to examining his new brother. Once he was satisfied, he attempted to speak again, "So you're my new brother? Are you a god?"

Perseus shook his head, "No, but Ares adopted me and made me the new Hound of War, so I'd like to consider you as my brother."

Eros grew a thoughtful look, "Well, you did save me _and _you seem pretty cool. I do not see why not. It's been kind of boring without anyone to cause mischief with." Matching his brother's smile, he grasped forearms with his newest brother and both walked outside down the streets of Olympus.

"So," Perseus began, "what do you think about Artemis and her hunters?"

Eros scowled, "I hate them."

Perseus eyes filled with a mischievous light, "Then why don't we pay them a little, shall we say, v_isit_.

Eros stared at his brother before matching his expression as he threw an arm around his shoulders, "Dear brother, I do believe that this is the start of a _beautiful _friendship."

**A/N: Look, I'm going to make this short. It's 1:03 in the morning, and I'm REALLY tired. So please: R&R. There. That's it. **


	7. Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests

Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests

Perseus was sleeping peacefully on his cot, enjoying the scenes Morpheus had given him in his slumber. It had been a few weeks since he had rescued his half-brother Eros from Hecate's clutches, and during that time, Perseus had began transforming the temple into his new headquarters. For starters, after discovering the entrance into his uncle's abandoned forge, he had remodeled it into a training room as well as an armory. The room he had battled the Goddess of Magic in had become the war room, containing a viewing pool much like his father's so he could track the world's events, as well as the sleeping quarters.

Along with reforming the old temple, Perseus had also gotten closer to his half-brother Eros. Both had discovered they share a wicked humor as well as a strong sense of honor, something that both immediately recognized. Eros had become so close to Perseus that when he discovered the Hound of War was no longer welcome upon Olympus, the Love God moved into the temple, a choice his brother was ecstatic for.

However, while they may have been brothers, that didn't mean they weren't above playing tricks upon each other.

Eros silently crept his way to his brother's cot, not making a single sound. After sneaking for another few feet, he smiled evilly at Perseus' prone form before drawing his bow and notching one of his non love-enchanted arrows. With a near silent _twang, _the arrow sailed right into the Hound of War's rear, making him yelp in pain and dart up, only for him to slam his head into the wall the cot faced before falling onto his back, his brother's roars of laughter drowning out his own groans of pain.

Quickly recovering, Perseus leapt from the cot and yanked the arrow from its precarious position, before glaring at his soon to be regretful brother, who had yet to stop laughing.

"Eros, I'm going to kill you." Perseus' tone promised pain and misfortune upon his brother, who had finally been able to take a hint.

With a panicked expression, Eros spread his wings and took flight, sailing to the entrance of the temple in a feeble attempt to escape his brother's wrath. Perseus let him fly a bit before he summoned a whip formed from water and cracked it upon his brother's rear, sending the Love God flying out of the temple and apparently off the island as well.

Perseus laughed at his brother's distant cries of pain, before stiffening and drawing his blade, extending it to the immortal presence that had just formed behind him. When he caught a glimpse of the visiting immortal, he scowled.

"_Athena. _Leave. You are not welcome here" Perseus did not lower his blade as he glared at his least favorite goddess.

Athena narrowed her eyes in return, "Watch your tongue boy. I have not the time for your meaningless words, so I'll get to the point: Zeus has ordered me to take you to Olympus.

Perseus' scowl only deepened, "No. I do not follow that fools commands, even if he is somehow your king. Now, if you're done playing messenger girl, I suggest you leave, seeing as how I'm not going anywhere with you, especially not to see that coward you call a king."

Thunder shock the entire temple, making Athena scowl before walking until she was face to face with the Hound of War, her gray-eyes clashing with his crimson ones, "And what, pray tell, will you do if I make you _boy_?"

Perseus returned her glare full force as he drew Hecate's Torch, "Care to test how immortal you are witch?"

Both Goddess and Demigod had their hands on the weapons, waiting for the other to make the first move. Both glared with fierce anger, hatred for each other almost chocking the temple with its vile hold. Before either could do anything however, a piercing blood-red light appeared and distracted the two before they could begin to battle.

Ares was standing in full battle regalia, both his Olympian Steel swords unsheathed, their blades glinting in the morning light. His Stygian Iron armor seemed to absorb the light within the already dim room, and his cloak was like a river of blood flowing down his back. The eyes of the God of War glowing under his pitch black Spartan helm seemed to burn through the two warriors before him, picking them to pieces as a raven might a corpse. Apparently, Ares had not had a good day, and his son being face to face with his arch-rival about to fight just sealed the deal.

He turned his fury-filled gaze upon Athena first before speaking, "I believe my son has already told you to leave. So go." Ares' voice was filled with barely contained rage, something Perseus' immediately recognized, leading him to decide it best to relocate a bit farther away from the current conversation. But, unfortunately, a certain prideful Goddess of Wisdom didn't seem to pick up on it and decided to verbally abuse the God of War instead of his son, who was waving his arms and pleading for her not to say anything foolish.

Too late.

"I don't heed the words of demigods or immortal curs like you. You call yourself the God of War and labeled your Spartans as the greatest warriors to walk the earth, yet they all lie dead by my and mine sister's hands. So it appears that _we _are the ones that are superior. Now, how about you take those swords of yours and stick them right up your-"

To give his father some credit, it did appear to Perseus that his father really _tried_ not to cut into Athena and splatter the newly repaired and repainted walls with her Ichor. It also appeared that he didn't _try _to break both her spear and Aegis on her head while she had been leaning against one of the pillars. But even he had to admit it had been a bit harsh to tie her up and blast her all the way back to Olympus with his godly power with the shards of her former weaponry stuck into her. In all honesty though, she really did deserve it. He may not have been the wisest person on the earth, but even Perseus knew better than to goad his father when he's clearly angry.

With his once burning fury depleted, Ares took his helm off and ran a hand through his dark hair, the eye-length brown strings brushing up against the various scars that adorned his face, before sitting in the nearest chair and pressing his face into his hands. Perseus came over as well and took the seat next to him. Both kept silent, with Ares gathering his thoughts, and Perseus waiting for his father to speak of what had been troubling him.

Silence prevailed within the temple walls.

It didn't last. 

"Zeus wanted to throw you in Tartarus for slaying Hecate, despite all the evidence arrayed against her."

Perseus was angry at first, but confusion quickly took over, "He doesn't anymore?"

Ares laughed humorlessly, "Oh Hades yes, I'm sure he would still love to. But Hera decided to intervene and had the council consider a secondary option."

Now Perseus was curious," What is this 'other option', father?"

Ares grimaced. His son would _definitely _not be happy with the secondary option, but it was either that or Tartarus, and anything was better than being tortured in a lightless pit for all of eternity. Sighing one last time, Ares decided to get it over with. '_Quick, easy, just like removing a bandage...'_

"Well, you would have to um… watch over… a _certain_ Son of Zeus?" It came out more like a question than a statement, but the point still got across. Perseus' face gained a thoughtful expression before he scowled darkly and looked to his father.

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm sorry. It's either that or Tartarus for eternity."

"…Is Tartarus still available?"

"Perseus…"

"Ok, ok, only joking…maybe. But why would Hera of all people want me to do this?"

The God of War merely shrugged, "I couldn't tell you. Possibly to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. She hasn't ever really been a fan of his."

Perseus snorted, "Yes, because the Goddess of Marriage should love Zeus's children by other women, right?"

"The point is, if you do this, not only will you be able to return to Olympus, but you can also earn the respect of the rest of the Olympian council."

"Because slaying a traitorous goddess was just not good enough…" Perseus muttered.

Ares sighed once more before rising to his feet and placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I know this is not what you want, but this is your chance to prove yourself worthy to all who see you, mortal or immortal. To prove yourself as the greatest warrior in the history of Greece, no, the world! Can't you see it Perseus?" He smiled seeing Perseus' expression, but his face quickly shifted into an angered one.

"However," he growled out, "since Zeus has seen fit to make this as difficult as possible for you, he has demanded that none of the gods interfere with your task. No contact, no aid, nothing. You will be on your own for the next three years." Perseus could tell his father was quite worried about both his quest and him, and if he was honest to himself, he was as well. Before he could reply, however, a new voice beat him to it.

"He did not say anything about aid _before _the quest did he?"

Perseus and Ares snapped their heads in the direction of the new voice, only to see what appeared to be a whirlpool of blood forming and a woman walking from it. Dark hair the color of blood wreathed her neck, off-putting her corpse pale skin. Her hands were gnarled into what appeared to be claws, looking quite capable of severing flesh from bone. But the most terrifying part of the goddess's physique must have been her eyes. The foul orbs were a murky red, reflecting scenes of horrible pain and suffering whenever she met the eyes of the pair of warriors.

Both knew which goddess they were dealing with almost immediately.

"Odyne." Ares growled out. He quickly stood and drew his twin swords, preparing to slay the goddess if she tried attacking him or his son. "What do you want?"

The Goddess of Pain merely smiled at the War God's display, "Oh please, as if a bit of shoddy swordplay could scare me. We both know you would have to do much better than that. And besides, I am not here for you. I am here for him," She finished as she pointed to Perseus, ignoring Ares' disgruntled 'Hey!'

Perseus, who had been studying the bloodthirsty goddess since she appeared, was curious, if not a bit wary of her intentions. "What could you want with me?"

Odyne chuckled, "You joke, yes? Who would not be interested in the demigod who made Hecate fade? There is not one god or goddess not speaking of it. Of you. You are quite powerful, but with my help, you could be unstoppable."

Ares' eyes widened in realization before he aimed both blades at her. "No! You will not play your games, not here, not now, not ever again! I will not allow you to curse another one of my sons with your twisted 'blessing'!" His voice was full of anger and…was that grief?

The Goddess of Pain grew an annoyed expression, "It is the boy's choice, not yours. And I believe another one of your sons accepted my blessing in the past, did he not?" She smirked at the God of War's enraged expression.

"Leonidas was a good man, but you twisted him into some sick weapon of war! You gave him your curse, and instead of dying a hero's death like he deserved, he was made insane and forced to fight until both his enemies _and _allies laid dead, their arrows and blades piercing his flesh but not slaying him. He threw himself off the cliffs and into the sea just so he could escape the torture you laid upon him!"

The goddess waved it off, "Details, details. The point is, my power, be it considered a blessing or curse, can and will preserve your son from death. Unlike his brother, Perseus' mind is strong enough to withstand the power without losing his mind." She turned to Perseus again as she spoke.

Perseus looked between the Goddess and his father before speaking, "Father, if there is any chance I can come back from this quest alive, I have to take it. I do not like it either, but at this point, it is the best chance we have."

Ares' eyes lost their anger and were replaced with worry and bitterness, before he gritted his teeth and turned to the goddess, motioning for her to approach. As she passed, he latched onto her wrist and forced her to look him in the eyes, their entirety filled with a silent fury yet to be released.

"If my son dies," he whispered, "or loses his mind, you will pray for Tartarus before I am finished with you. Are we clear?"

At her nod, Ares released her from his grip. Rubbing her wrist, Odyne made her way to Perseus before placing a pale hand on his shoulder. She frowned at his expression once she met his eyes.

"Why do you not show fear boy? You could die from this."

Perseus merely chuckled, "Spartans show neither pain nor fear, not even in the face of Thanatos himself."

Odyne grinned wickedly, "Let us put that to the test, shall we?" Digging her nails into his shoulder, the goddess began pouring her power into him, gradually giving her blessing as well as trying to incite some sign of pain from him that she could feast upon, for her powers drew from the feasting of pain and suffering of both mortals and immortals.

She starved that day.

Perseus did not flinch; rather, he began laughing at her attempts. The laughter grew louder and louder until it spread throughout the temple, filling all who heard the depraved with fear. For who cannot help but find fear in the face of a man who feels nothing himself?

**A/N: Ok, I am REALLY sorry for not updating. I redid this entire chapter like a hundred times before settling for this. Next chapter will finally reveal the official pairing, for those of you who were wondering about it. Please, continue to lend your support. It's much appreciated.**

**Sincerely, kingofsecrets15 (even though it tells you who wrote the chapter on the top of the page or something…)**


	8. Chapter 7: Di immortales, You Single?

Chapter 7: _Di immortales, _You Single?

The earth shook under the heavy footfalls of a man as he made his way through the mist, stumbling on occasion from the various stones that littered the ground. After traveling a few more feet, the mist faded and the full moon shone onto the man, giving enough light for him to be seen properly.

The first thing people would undoubtedly notice was his choice of clothing. A lion skin was draped over his enormous form, with the beast's maw serving as a helm of sorts, protecting his head from harm. Besides that, he wore only a simple loincloth and Greek sandals, revealing a build that would put quite a few gods to shame. With a rather large club hanging from a belt at his waist as well as bow and quiver full of arrows slung across his back, the man was clearly a warrior.

But not just any warrior.

No, this was Heracles, the mighty Son of Zeus who everyone (including he himself), claimed as the greatest of heroes known to Greece.

'_What a joke.'_

Well, most people at least.

Perseus was watching the Son of Zeus approach the entrance to the Garden of the Hesperides from a nearby tree, the shadows hiding him and his scowling face from his quarry's eyes. Clad in a dark garb that allowed him more stealth and mobility than his usual armor allowed, he silently dropped to the ground before continuing to follow Heracles, his footsteps not making a single sound.

For the past three years, Perseus had been tailing the Son of Zeus the world over as he silently ensured that he finished his labors. During that time, he had improved his skills as they traveled through the various countries, picking up new and exotic styles of sword and spear fighting and mastering them with ease. Unfortunately, even with the curse's removal, Perseus' still performed poorly in the field of archery, something that had frustrated him immensely. Eventually writing it off as being a Son of Poseidon, he had since switched to throwing knives, a skill that had proved, to his surprise, shockingly easy for him to master.

The constant travel and battle had also given Perseus' quite a bit of definition to his build, resulting in a physique not enormous like Heracles', but one that was more lithe and agile, allowing for quick and fatal strikes with a blade or spear. His dark, shaggy hair, had grown down to his shoulders, and his eyes had merged both his birth and adopted father's traits over time, resembling a crimson ocean, flowing and crashing, constantly at war against itself.

Perseus hid once again in a nearby tree as Heracles finally reached the garden's gates. He looked the gates over before shrugging and tearing the gates off their hinges before quickly stepping into the garden. The Hound of War merely rolled his eyes at his cousin's rather idiotic approach. During the past three years, he had discovered how stupid the Son of Zeus could really be. From leaving the man-eating Mares of Diomedes with a young boy (whom the horses had proceeded to snack upon), to attempting to force himself onto the Amazon queen Hippolyta when retrieving her girdle, to even taking a nap when he had been sent to steal the Cattle of Geryon, leaving Perseus to save his sorry hide from painful deaths on every occasion.

A yelp of pain jolted the Hound of War from his memories, alerting him to his cousin's discovery of the guardian of the garden. Smiling to himself, he counted down the seconds on his hand.

'_Three, two, one…' _Perseus had to cover his mouth to keep from roaring with laughter as Heracles was unceremoniously thrown out of the garden by Ladon, whose roar sounded suspiciously like laughter. He watched as Heracles got up and dusted himself off before looking back into the garden, trying to figure out some way to reach the apples. Before either could do anything else however, the sound of light laughter filled the garden, causing both demigods to snap their heads in the direction of the beautiful sound and then drop their jaws.

A girl who appeared to be the same age as Perseus was lying on the ground, rolling as she continued to laugh. Her skin was the color of copper, shining in the light of the moon, and she was dressed in the customary chiton and sandals of a woman. With an upturned nose and a haughty expression once she had finished laughing, and coupled with her obsidian eyes, she resembled a Persian princess, her beauty only matched by her grace.

Two thoughts flashed in Perseus' mind almost immediately: '_She's a Hesperide' _and _'Di immortales, is she single?'_

Quickly shaking his head so he could focus, he turned and looked to Heracles, who appeared to have had a moment of inspiration. He quickly introduced himself to the girl, who had since stopped laughing and had begun to listen to the Son of Zeus. While he was too far away to be able to hear their conversation, the way a blush splashed upon her face at his words told Perseus all he needed to know.

'_He's using her.' _Perseus had seen it many times over the years following Heracles. The Son of Zeus would promise love and companionship to women, only to leave them behind like refuse once he had received what he wanted from them. The Hound of War hated it, but there was not a single thing he could do, least he reveal himself and have Zeus blast him for 'interfering'.

Unable to do a single thing, Perseus was forced to watch as the girl removed her hairpin and gave it to him as it shifted into a shimmering bronze blade, barely holding back his bloodlust and rage at Heracles' sly, almost invisible grin at his plan's success. Taking the blade, he neared the tree once more, but this time he made short work of the ferocious dragon. Quickly grabbing as many apples as he could carry, the Son of Zeus began leaving the garden, with the girl following him with a confused look on her face.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Her voice was quiet and a little frightened, yet it still seemed to fill the entire garden with its beauty and fullness.

"I have but one labor remaining, pretty one. I must get going." Not once did he turn and face her as he continued on his way.

A horror struck look crossed her face, "And what of me?! My family will have no doubt discovered my betrayal by now and will banish me! You cannot just leave me here!"

"That is not my concern. You should not have been so easily used." With his back turned, he didn't see the former Hesperide shaking in rage and despair and remained oblivious to the danger he was in.

She leapt at him, her nails digging into the back of his shoulders as she clung to him. Roaring in pain, Heracles threw her off with a shrug of his shoulders. She landed roughly onto the ground, and before she could move, the Son of Zeus had slapped her and pinned her wrists, a rage filled expression that quickly shifted into something much scarier, to both the girl and Perseus.

"Well, I suppose I could take my time with you. If this is all you wanted, why didn't you say so?" Heracles' eyes were full of lust and dark desire, frightening the girl and causing her to scream in fear as she began crying for help. As he drew a dagger from his belt and slashed the straps on her chiton, a sudden blast of fire sent the Son of Zeus flying off the crying girl before he could get any farther and into a nearby tree, causing it to snap in half and fall onto him, pinning him underneath. The girl snapped her head to the source of the heat and her eyes widened.

Perseus stood stock still, both of his fists coated in scorching, crimson flames that engulfed his entire body before they disappeared, revealing him in his full battle regalia. Drawing his trident, he made his way past the terrified girl and over to Heracles, who had just barely managed to push the huge tree off of him. Rising unsteadily, he turned and was just in time to be caught in the face by the hilt of the Hound of War's trident, breaking his nose in a shower of blood. Stumbling back while clutching his face, he was unable to defend himself as Perseus laid blow after blow onto him, each one more punishing then the last.

Unfortunately, the Son of Zeus was able to recover quickly, and as Perseus closed in once again, he drew his club and brought it down onto the trident, sending the weapon flying out of the Hound of War's hands. While surprised, Perseus quickly drew his sword as he was put onto the defense by Heracles' strikes. After watching his enemy duck, block and weave under every one of his swings, Heracles was filled with a burning rage. With a primal roar, he raised his club and brought it down with both hands full force onto the stygian iron sword, causing the blade to shatter into pieces and the shards to fly into Perseus, the pieces piercing his breastplate and the largest of them into his heart, impaling him all the way through the front and to the back.

Heracles smirked, thinking his opponent dead and gone before he turned back to the Hesperide, relishing the 'gift' he was to receive.

At least, until the laughter began.

Heracles snapped around, only to feel a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to find a jagged shard of stygian iron that had been brutally shoved between the ribs on his left side. Looking up, he grew pale with shock and fear.

There was his still unknown opponent standing, smiling crazily, as if he had lost his mind. But that was not the horrifying part. That would have to be the gaping hole in the place his heart had resided, blood still pouring out of the horrific wound. If it pained him, the warrior did not show it. He merely glanced at it and let out a whistle.

"Wow, now _that_ looks rather painful, doesn't it?"

Heracles did the most reasonable thing he could do after seeing a man get impaled through the heart by his own sword and then get up as if it were nothing: he promptly fell over and fainted.

Perseus sat there for a second as the wound sealed before he laughed. Shaking his head, he reached over to the Son of Zeus's side and yanked out the shard of stygian iron before quickly sealing the gushing wound with a blast of fire. He smirked, knowing the 'hero' would not be going anywhere after what he had just gone through. The sound of weeping drew his attention, and he turned towards the source of the sound.

The girl was curled up against a nearby tree, her knees drawn up to her chest as she cried, just waiting for that horrid man to come onto her. When she felt someone laying a hand on her shoulder, she backed up in fear until a soft, warm feeling entered her body. Relaxing a bit, she looked up and was met with a pair of crimson eyes looking back through the slits of a Spartan helm. After a few seconds of silence, the man began speaking.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She was surprised by the genuine concern in his voice. Not even her sisters had cared for her that much. The thought of her now 'ex-family' left a bitter feeling in her stomach, but she pushed it aside as responded.

"No, I am fine…now. Who are you? Why are you here? Why did you help me?"

Perseus smiled, "First things first. I believe this belongs to you." He held the sword he had seen her give Heracles and handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she took it, her hands shaking slightly as it turned back into a hairpin.

"T-t-thank you. But why did you do that?" Her tone was shaky, but also somewhat wary and suspicious.

Perseus shrugged, "Because it was the right thing to do. That's it"

The Hesperide looked him up and down before surprising the both of them by tackling him into a hug, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed her back, doing his best to comfort her. After a few minutes, she calmed down and leaned out of his embrace before speaking.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." She said, blushing slightly.

Perseus rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remove the blush off his own face before he replied, "No no, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Now, why don't we leave before the 'hero' wakes up?"

The girl glanced over to the unconscious Son of Zeus before walking over to him and stomping him right in the valuables, making Perseus wince. He may have hated the man, but a shot to the groin, especially as strong as that, was not something he would wish upon his worst enemy. Shaking the horribly painful thoughts from his mind, he retrieved his trident and slung it across his back before he walked up to the Hesperide, who had been waiting for him. When he returned, they began walking away from the garden, leaving behind the undoubtedly suffering Heracles.

"So," the girl began as they walked, "you never did tell me your name."

"Perseus. And you?"

"Zoe. Zoe Nightshade."

**A/N: Ok, seriously? I started this chapter today (or was it yesterday?) and I'm already done. Huh…oh well. Hope you enjoy it. R&R please. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

After a few minutes of silence, Perseus decided he was not going to have it. He was not going to walk to…wherever they were currently headed without a chance of getting to know his companion. Glancing over to see the girl in question quietly sulking, he asked the first question that came to mind, hoping to get her out of her state of depression.

"So, you were raised in the Garden all your life?" Even if he was trying to get rid of the silence and depressed air that had permeated the two, Perseus was also genuinely curious about her life.

Zoe turned to face him before sighing, "Yes, but not always. On occasion we would visit our father atop the mountain. Even with holding the sky, he made sure we were properly trained by having all of us spare together." She sounded wistful as she relived some of her memories, obviously not over the fact that she had been so easily swayed by a man's words.

Perseus' face was inquisitive, "Atlas is your father, right?" The look on her face at his question made him quickly realize his mistake.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that a problem?" Her tone seemed full of anger, but with his experience, Perseus was also able to detect the small amount of fear and sadness, causing his heart to clench. Taking her hand, he made her look at him, his crimson eyes melding with her own obsidian pair, before speaking.

"No, it is not. I learned long ago from my own fathers not to judge someone for their parentage. Zoe, I would never consider judging you just for being a daughter of Atlas."

Zoe nodded her head, happy with his answer but not showing it, before she took on a look of confusion, "Wait, you said fathers. You have more than one? Who are they?"

"The Olympians Poseidon and Ares."

At the horrified look on her face, Perseus looked confused himself, before his eyes widened and he fell to the ground, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as his roars of laughter echoed through the forest. After a minute or two, he regained his composure and looked to his companion, who had her arms crossed and was currently glaring at him. He chuckled once more before replying.

"Nothing like that I assure you. Poseidon is my birth father, but Ares adopted me after…after Sparta burned." Perseus' throat tightened. Even after nine years, he still found it difficult to talk about the events that had occurred that terrible night. He cursed both Athena and Artemis for taking everything from him, and he could hardly wait to see the fear on their faces when the day of reckoning came for the two of them.

Zoe, seeing the pain and grief in his eyes, took his hand (once again causing her to blush), and led him to a nearby stone, where they both took a seat and let the silence settle. While Perseus was busy fighting his inner demons, Zoe found herself looking the Hound of War up and down, admiring his kindness and the way he cared for her as she examined him. She couldn't help but notice the way his dark hair seemed to reflect the full moon's glow, or how cute he looked when he was concentrating, or how a large shard of stygian iron was impaled through his shoulder…

Wait, what?

Her eyes snapped back to the piece of iron in question and widened in shock. The shard had embedded itself all the way into his chest and out of the back of his right shoulder, and every time Perseus shifted, it moved in the other direction, digging in deeper and causing drops of blood to fall on occasion as it twisted and turned. Finally, after calming and clearing his mind, Perseus noticed Zoe's shocked expression and only looked confused himself, not noticing the shard imbedded in his chest.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Zoe only pointed to the shard, unable to say anything. Perseus, noticing the jagged metal piece for the first time, merely yanked it out, causing it to tear into him further upon its exit, leaving a large, gushing wound. His mind in a state of anticipation for the moment to come, Perseus concentrated on the wound and forced it closed, feeling lances of pain snap through his body as the wound closed and the blood faded. After admiring the shard and placing it into his pack along with the piece he had removed from his heart earlier, he turned and saw that Zoe's face had turned a sickly shade of white after watching everything that had just occurred.

Perseus sighed, '_This will take a while.'_

After setting up camp for the night, Perseus explained how he seemed to be immune to pain and his extreme healing capability, as well as the circumstances surrounding his transformation into the Hound of War and everything that had happened since, including the rescue of Eros and his subsequent fight with Hecate. Zoe had not once interrupted, saving her questions for after his story ended.

"…and here we are now." Perseus finished. He knew Zoe had questions and was more than happy to answer them.

"So," Zoe began, counting each point off on her fingers, "to recap on everything you have told me, you are the Hound of War, the champion of your foster father, the God of War, Ares."

Perseus nodded, "Yep."

"You are the last remaining Spartan in existence."

"As far as me and my father know, yes."

"Your patron is Hestia, your birth father is Poseidon, and your first mission had you rescuing your half-brother Eros, slay Hecate, claim her Torch as a spoil of war, and make the temple she had resided in as a new base of operations."

"Uh huh."

"You were blessed by Odyne, the Goddess of Pain, and are currently impossible to kill since her blessing allows you to not only numb your wounds, but also pass them onto your enemies as well as inflict pain onto them at will."

"Yes, yes, and yes. However, I rarely inflict pain upon my enemies and I never trade wounds, as to me, it feels wrong. Twisted."

"Is there anything you cannot do?" She said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Perseus paused before a sheepish look crossed his face, "Well, I still cannot shoot a bow to save my life, even after Apollo and Artemis removed their archery curse. I blame it on being a Son of Poseidon, since most of us a generally terrible with archery."

Zoe smirked proudly, "Well I can make up for that; my father had me train with the bow since I could walk. I would be more than happy to help you." She finished with a smile at Perseus, who returned it with surprising ease.

Even though it had been a single day since they had met, both the Hound of War and the banished Hesperide felt closer to each other then they had been with anyone else, something that surprised them but yet seemed to somehow make sense. Without either noticing, their hands came together, causing both to blush once they noticed, but neither seemed to really care at that point. Two pairs of eyes met, both filled with emotion that neither could understand. Whether intentional or unintentional, they both shifted closer and closer, until they were only a breaths-width apart.

Perseus cleared her throat before trying to speak, a blush splashed across his face, "Zoe, I-"

The sudden snap of a bowstring stopped him from speaking as a silver arrow sprouted from his shoulder, cutting him off midsentence as he grunted from the force behind it. Quickly tearing the arrow out, he summoned his armor in a flash of crimson flames and pushed Zoe behind him just as the night was lit up with silver arrows, the moon making them glow with an almost ethereal shine as they slammed into the Hound of War, causing him to buckle and fall to the ground under their combined force. Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, he looked up, only to catch sight of an auburn haired girl smirking proudly before a heavy handed strike to the back of his head sent him into unconsciousness.

Line Break

Darkness danced on the outskirts of his vision as Perseus awoke. He shook his head, wondering what in the Hades had given him a headache that even topped the one he had received from his drinking spree with Eros. Chuckling at the fond memory, he was both interrupted and given his sight back by a slap across the face, the pain shocking him back to full awareness and causing him to remember the previous night's events.

"Zoe! Where is she?! What happened?!" Perseus attempted to rise from what appeared to be a kneeling position, only to discover he was chained by both his feet and hands to a spike that was firmly implanted into the ground.

"You're not going anywhere _boy_." The Hound of War snapped his head in the direction of the condescending voice, only to growl in hatred.

Artemis stood off to his left, her face a sickly sweet smile that Perseus knew she only reserved for her enemies, which in this case meant him. Her outfit was just like her huntresses (Whom had all gathered around to watch the action), the only difference being the rather large amount of daggers hanging at her side. Stepping closer to the chained Perseus, her silver sandaled foot kicked dust into his eyes, causing them to water and her to laugh.

"Aw, is the little boy crying? Does he want his father? It's a shame he didn't want you_, _isn't it?" She and all her huntresses laughed at her attempts to get a rise out of him.

Perseus, with some difficulty, kept himself from getting angry and merely smiled, confusing her and her huntresses as he began to speak.

"Come on now _Arty_, You're going to have to do better than that if you want to top what _you _did." Oh how he could almost _taste_ her fear as she stood stock still, her face as pale as fresh snow.

"I-I do not know what you speak of." Her voice betrayed her fear, making Perseus' smile grow all the more.

"Of course you don't. I mean, I'm _sure _you didn't destroy my home to get rid of any, shall we say, _evidence_, right?" The sarcasm flowed from his voice like a flooding river, filling the Goddess of the Hunt with both rage and fear. Before she could retort, a huntress stepped forward and spoke.

"Lady Artemis, what is this _pig _talking about? I thought we destroyed that blemish of a city because they mistreated their women." Perseus snapped his head to the huntress that had spoken and smiled.

"What is your name huntress?"

"Phoebe, you piece of male trash." She spat in his face as she finished speaking, laughing along with the rest of the Hunt.

She didn't even see it coming.

Perseus' eyes flashed blood-red before Phoebe screamed and fell to the floor, her body beginning to spasm randomly from the excruciating pain and agony that she was being put through. Perseus let out a cold, frigid laugh at the frozen huntresses, who could do nothing but stare at their pain-maddened sister, before he turned to their patron and smiled.

"I'll cut you a deal Arty, since I consider myself a rather forgiving man. You tell them why you really destroyed Sparta, and good ole' Phoebe here will live to fight another day. It's your choice."

Artemis shook her head, "I-I can't-"

"What was that? I can't hear you over the sounds of your lieutenant suffering a fate worse than death. You'll have to speak up dear." Perseus cocked his head as he increased his power, causing Phoebe to enter an entirely new level of suffering. Artemis tried to block it out, but the screams overpowered any attempts to ignore it.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Just stop! I'll do it, just stop hurting her." Tears streamed down her face as Perseus paused.

"Swear it on the River Styx." At her hesitation, he cocked his head in preparation for another round of pain.

"OK, OK! I swear on the River Styx that I will reveal why I really aided in the destruction of Sparta." Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the deal as legitimate.

Perseus nodded before he heated the chains and spike until they melted into a molten mess. Rising quickly, he approached the now whimpering Phoebe and laid a hand upon her head. A soft orange glow emanated from his palm and Phoebe sighed before falling unconscious. Perseus whispered a few words in her ear before he lifted her up and handed her over to a few of her sisters, who quickly took her to the infirmary tent.

Perseus closed his eyes and felt the burden of guilt fall upon his shoulders once more. He had let his bloodlust take control and an innocent had suffered and only just barely survived. He turned to face the remaining huntresses and their matron and waited for her to tell them the truth.

Of course, even after swearing on the Styx, Artemis was defiant.

She drew her bow and fired on the Hound of War, who did nothing to stop her and merely kept walking. The arrows pierced him all over, but he did not stop for a single second. Finally reaching the fear-filled goddess, he snatched the bow out of her hand and kicked her in the chest, sending her tumbling into the ground. She rose and quickly drew two of her knives before stopping at the sight of Perseus holding the bow to his knee, ready to snap it over his knee should she take another step.

"Tell them. Now." At her continued silence, he turned to the remaining huntresses, who slightly flinched whenever he met their eyes.

"Fine. If you will not, then I will." Quickly drawing water from the air, he froze the Goddess of the Hunt to the ground before speaking.

"I assume you are all aware of what happened between your lady and my brother Orion." At their nods, he continued," What no one, save a select few, currently know is that before his death, he and Artemis consummated their love and had a child. A son to be exact." Ignoring their gasps of shock, he turned and glared at the trapped goddess, who didn't bother to meet his eyes.

"She killed him knowing that he loved her, not because he tried to seduce a huntress or raped a maiden; no, he had to die because he knew about their child. She killed my brother for no reason other than 'cursing' her with such a burden."

Silence permeated the meadow before a younger huntress came forward and spoke, "But what does any of that have to do with the demise of your home?"

"My father Ares was very close to my brother, often trading stories and hunting together. They had been the best of friends, almost like brothers. After Artemis mortally wounded Orion, my father stumbled onto his dying friend, who told him everything. With his final breath, Orion had my father swear on the Styx to stop Artemis from killing their child, something that my father promised he would do. Tracking down Artemis to one of her shrines in the wilderness, he waited for her to have the child before stepping in and taking the boy from her hands just as she was about to murder him. My father then took the child and hid him in the only place he thought was safe."

"Sparta." The huntress finished.

Perseus nodded, "The boy was not three months old when Artemis and Athena had their forces attack the city. Athena wanted Sparta destroyed in revenge against the Athenians defeat in the Peloponnesian War, but Artemis sent you to destroy the city in hopes that the child would die in the chaos. That is why she destroyed the city, my home...my mother."

The huntresses were shocked silent before one came forward and glared at the Hound of War.

"Do not tell me you believe this _boy's _lies? Can you not see he demeans our lady and slanders her name, just so he can justify his actions?" The majority of the huntresses yelled in agreement and joined on the girl's side, leaving one portion undetermined. The younger girl stepped forward again to speak, but Perseus beat her to it.

"I swear upon the River Styx that everything I have just told you is completely true." His words were echoed by the sound of thunder booming in the distance, proving his claim valid.

The huntresses left looked between each other before they joined the younger girl, who began speaking.

"That is proof enough for me. She has lied to us for years now, and I will not tolerate it any longer. I reject Artemis as my patron and as my lady. No longer will I serve her."

To everyone's shock, the girl lost her silver aura and promptly threw her bow and quiver into the dust. The girls that had gathered behind her did the same, the silver aura leaving them as well. All of them gathered behind Perseus, who quickly shook off his shock and smiled at them. Artemis glared daggers at the deserting hunters but remained silent as the huntresses that were left glared at their former sisters before they began freeing their mistress from her icy imprisonment.

Perseus shook his head before his eyes widened in worry. He whipped around before he heard someone clearing their voice. Perseus looked around, confusion prevalent in his features before a huntress pointed skyward. The Hound of War looked up before stifling his laughter at the rather funny sight.

Zoe was hanging upside down, thick chains suspending her from the top branch of the large tree that resided at the edge of the huntresses' camp. She had her arms crossed, an annoyed expression on her face, but it was a little hard to see as her braid hung down over her face, causing her to have to blow it out of her face every now and then.

Perseus laughed a bit more before he flashed to the top branch and grabbed her hand and flashed her down with him. After he melted the chains, Zoe walked over to him…and slapped him across the face.

"Um, what was that for?"

"For laughing at me while I was chained up." She growled before kissing him on the cheek, causing a light blush to cover his face,"And that was for saving me."

All the huntresses that joined Perseus laughed, reminding him of the task at hand. He turned to the huntresses and whispered to them, making sure the other huntresses could not hear. Once he was finished, he flashed them all to the temple on Lemnos, just as Artemis was free. Diving for her bow, she fired a single arrow just as they flashed away, missing the Hound of War by inches. She flashed to Olympus angrier than ever before, not noticing the way a certain constellation seemed to shine a bit brighter at her reaction.

**A/N: R&R plz**


	10. Important Note

**A/N**

**Ok, so I would like some help with this next chapter. Would you rather have Perseus met up with his father, or would you rather have a time skip in which he has already reunited with him? Either way is fine by me; just send a PM for your preference.**

**Sincerely, kingofsecrets15**


	11. Chapter 9: Homecoming

**A/N: And the winner is…Reuniting with his father! Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Homecoming

_Tap, tap, tap._

Ares' footsteps reverberated through the room as he paced the main hall of the temple, extremely worried about his son. Eros lazily lounged on one of the pillars and toyed with the string of his bow, growing more and more irritated with his father as he continued pacing in worry.

"Father."

_Tap, tap, tap._

He was getting angry now. "Father…"

_Tap, tap, tap. _

That's it. "FATHER!"

That was enough to snap the God of War out of his worried stupor. Startled and surprised, he looked around until he located his son atop the pillar, not really noticing the annoyed look on his face as his thoughts turned onto Perseus once again.

"Yes?" He snapped, his worry putting him on edge.

Eros glared at his father before floating down from the pillar and locking eyes with him. "Don't _yes_ me. You've been doing that for over _three hours_ and its driving me up a wall!"

Ares returned his son's look, "Well, are you not just as worried about your brother as I am?"

"Of course I am! For Hades sake, I'M MOLTING from the worry! Look!" He grabbed a fistful of his white feathers and pulled them out before showing them to his father as he continued, "I'm just not pacing or doing anything like you are. Why don't you go destroy something?"

The God of War looked a bit offended, "What do you think happened to the Parthenon yesterday? Do you think it blew itself up?"

Eros looked surprised, "That was you? Nice. Why don't you keep doing stuff like that?"

Ares raised his hands in frustration before replying, "If I continued destroying Athena's city, she would run to Zeus and tell on me like a little girl. And since she is fathers' favorite…"

"… He would immediately punish you." Eros finished before his look turned frustrated once more. "Well, why don't you practice your archery? Haven't you become a little rusty ever since the solar twins cursed you?"

Now the God of War was _definitely _offended. He walked over to the archery targets before speaking to his son once more, his tone set in steel.

"How about a challenge then, hmm?"

The God of Love looked confused before realization dawned upon him, and his face widened in shock. He had never once seen his father wield a bow. Ever. He grinned evilly at his father before he summoned his bow.

"Oh, you are _so _on, old man."

Ares did not reply as he summoned his own bow and drew the string back, prompting his son to do the same. He maintained concentration on the target before releasing a single word.

"Go."

The hall was suddenly filled with the sounds of bow strings snapping and arrows whistling through the air. The contest went on for almost a full minute before a signal from Ares caused the contest to cease. Eros smirked proudly as he turned, expecting an easy win.

His jaw fell once they saw the arrows in each target.

While Eros had fired dozens of arrows at his target in mere seconds, Ares had fired almost twice as many in the same amount of time. The God of War had to stifle a chuckle at his sons' face as he laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a pat before going back to the main hall, leaving a stunned Eros behind, staring slack-jawed at the results.

Just as Ares was about to call to him, a brilliant column of flames lit the entire room before it died down and revealed the one he had been waiting for, as well as a few others he did not recognize.

'_Perseus.'_

Almost as if he had heard his thoughts, the Hound of War turned to his father and gave him a cheeky grin before speaking.

"Hello Fath-"his sentence was cut short by the God of War snatching him into a bone-crushing embrace, one he happily returned with almost equal strength. Pulling back slightly, Ares matched his son's smile before embracing him again.

"I'm home father." He whispered, feeling a peace he hadn't felt since he left.

"I know, and I could not be any more proud of you. These years have made a man out of you." He finished his statement with a smile before turning to the strangers with a confused glance.

"Who are these people son?"

Perseus smiled before he gestured for Zoe to come forward and introduce herself. Zoe dropped into a bow at the sight of the God of War before speaking, "Lord Ares, I am Zoe Nightshade. It's an honor to meet you." She felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to discover Ares pushing her up from the ground, a warm smile prevalent on his features.

"No need to bow. I am not my father, and will not force you to bow just because you are 'beneath me'. Besides," he smirked," I would not have my son's girlfriend bow to me."

He had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the faces of both his son and his 'friend' and their sputtering protests before he remembered the rest of his guests. Turning to them, he looked them up and down before he turned back to his son.

"And these young ladies are?"

Perseus' smile faded as he told him everything that had happened, from the two leaving the Garden to encountering Artemis to revealing the truth about Orion. Once he had finished, Ares looked livid at the way Artemis had kidnapped him, but that was soon overcome by his curiosity.

"That does not explain why they came with you." As he finished, one of the girls stepped forward.

"If I may, I would like to explain." At his nod, she continued, "We have followed Artemis for years now, only to discover that she had lied to us every day. After discovering the truth from Percy here, we all deserted Artemis and the Hunt in hopes of becoming your, ah, shield-maidens, warriors who would fight in your name."

Ares was dumbfounded. He turned to his son who merely nodded and proved their words were truthful. Turning back to the group of girls, he surprised them by smiling broadly.

"I would be honored to have you follow me into battle. Swear by the Styx to follow me, and I swear I will hide nothing from you as long as you serve me."

The girls all looked between each other before nodding and turning to the God of War. The same girl approached once more before smiling and dropping into a bow that was repeated by the rest of the girls.

"We accept your offer, Lord Ares. We swear to remain forever loyal to the God of War, to forever fight for his honor, and to forever live for his glory. On the Styx we swear." The sound of thunder sealed the deal.

"And I, Ares, the God of war, swear upon the Styx that I will never betray these girls, these _Maidens of War_, least I fade into nothing." Thunder boomed once more as it had with the previous deal, proving both to be acceptable. The newly christened Maidens of War cheered as they flickered crimson, their eyes burning blood-red as an eagerness for battle settled in.

Ares smiled at them before speaking, "Now my first command as your lord is for you not to bow or address me as your lord." Ignoring their looks of surprise, he continued. "There are now rooms for you to stay in, seeing as how this will become your new home as well as your place of training. Now get some rest; you have a long day tomorrow."

As the girls all filed away for the night, one stood where she was, nervously twisting her hands. Noticing the girl, Ares calmly walked over before kneeling and looking the girl in the eyes. Their eyes met for a second before the God of War began speaking.

"Hello little one, what is your name?"

The little girl smiled shyly as she looked down at her feet, "I'm Chloe."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you." She looked the rather tall man up and down before questioning him, "Are you a meany? That's what I always heard when my old mistress spoke of you, but you don't sound like one."

The God of War chuckled slightly before replying, "I do not know about that. I sometimes get frustrated, but I believe that happens to everyone once in a while." An idea suddenly formed in his head and he smiled at the girl.

"Do you like gifts?" At her excited nod, he chuckled before concentrating and flashing a small black bundle into his hands and laying it on the ground. Chloe looked at it curiously before she poked it, causing it to spring up and wag its tail excitedly before tackling the little girl and licking her face.

"A puppy!" Chloe turned to Ares with the small but hefty hellhound pup in her arms and gave him a hug, one that he gently returned. She looked at him again, tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"N-n-no one's ever gotten me something as great as this. Thank you." With that, she kissed his cheek and ran down the hall her sisters had traveled down, leaving Ares with a smile on his face and a chuckle at her antics before he turned to Perseus and his so called 'friend', who were smiling at the scene.

Clearing his throat, the God of War was about to speak before a speeding blur slammed into the Hound of War, sending him tumbling into the floor. Almost immediately, he was back on his feet, and as the blur came back for a second strike, Perseus tackled it and slammed it into the ground, revealing his grinning brother.

"Percy! Your back!" Rising to his feet, Eros gave him a hug that his brother gladly returned. Breaking their hug, Eros caught sight of Zoe, who was standing off to the side awkwardly, and let out a wolf whistle.

"Well, well, well brother. Gone for a measly three years and already you have a girlfriend." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye using one of his wings, "They grow up so fast."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Percy yelled, not noticing the slightly disappointed look Zoe took on after hearing that.

Eros rolled his eyes, "Whatever _little _brother. Now if you don't excuse me, I will be turning in for the night. Good night bro and welcome home." He flew to his room in the temple, missing his father rolling his eyes at his antics. Turning his eyes back onto the pair in front of him, Ares let out a yawn before speaking.

"I believe I am like-minded with your brother. Good night Perseus, and to you as well Miss Nightshade. I will see you in the morning Perseus. We have much to talk about." And with that, the God of War flashed himself to his palace upon Olympus, leaving the pair to their own devices.

Percy turned to Zoe before speaking, "So Zoe, what do you think?"

She looked thoughtful before speaking, "I was surprised by your father. He isn't anything like what people make him out to be."

Percy nodded his head in agreement, "Most people will believe any lie or gossip when it passes their ears. It is the way most people are. Now, why don't we find you a room?" At her nod of approval, the Hound of War led Zoe through the temple; only to discover everyone of them occupied by the new arrivals save for one.

Percy's room.

Upon entering, he immediately got out a spare blanket and spread it on the cold floor, causing Zoe to look at him strangely. Not bothering to look up, he answered her unspoken question as he continued working.

"Since there is not a room available for you, you can sleep here in my bed."

"Then what is that blanket for?"

"Umm, me?"

"You can't do that! You'll freeze! We can just share the bed." As the words left her mouth, both Zoe and Percy blushed bright red and looked at anything but each other. After a minute or two of this, Percy sighed and climbed into the bed and turned his back as Zoe entered the bed as well. Since the bed was quite small, the two were pressed together closely, only increasing the strength of their blushes.

Percy turned slightly to Zoe before falling asleep, "Goodnight Zoe."

"Goodnight Percy."

As both passed into the realm of Morpheus, they frowned in their sleep before they turned and took hold of each other, a smile gracing their faces as they dwelled into now peaceful dreams.

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to go ahead and get it out of the way so I could pave the way for the story to progress. A little bit of Perzoe fluff at the end, but not much. It'll take some time to get it off the ground for real. As for the girls that deserted the Hunt, kudos to reader ****Le Diablo Blanc2 ****for accidently discovering my plans for them in the story (Freaking psychics…)**

**Please, continue to R&R. your support is appreciated.**

**Sincerely, kingofsecrets15**


	12. Chapter 10: Hello Harlot

Chapter 10: Hello Harlot

In the early hours of the morning, light shone through the window at the opposite end of the room, allowing the bright rays to interrupt the pair's sleep. Percy rose first, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes before accidently bumping into Zoe, waking her as well. As they locked eyes, both turned and blushed before quickly leaving the bed.

Percy was the first to speak, clearing his throat as he tried to force the blush off his face, "Um, I think my father and brother should be up by now. We should go meet with them." Swiftly turning, he missed the look of relief on Zoe's face at his discretion before following him.

As the two reached the doors for the main hall, various sounds could be heard from the other side, causing the Hound of War to pause. The last time he'd heard noises from beyond these doors, it had not turned out well. Shaking his head at the crazy memories, he grumbled something under his breath before steeling his nerves and pushing the doors open.

Ares and Eros were glaring at each other, both gripping their respective weapons as their shouting increased in volume. As they drew closer, Percy and Zoe heard their argument, as neither god had noticed the pair yet.

"There is no chance in Tartarus she is going near my son! " Ares voice was set in steel, and his eyes blazed in anger at his son's suggestion.

Eros met his glare with one of his own, "Don't be foolish. Mother merely wants to speak to him."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar." Ares pretended to think, "Oh yes, that is _exactly _what she said to me before…the point is, Perseus is not going near her. And that is final. Are we clear, Eros?"

"What are you two talking about?"

Eros jumped in surprise at his brother's sudden appearance, "Percy! Um, how much of that did you hear, exactly?" He didn't meet his brother's eyes, knowing for sure he would crack if he did. Ares didn't bother speaking and merely examined his sword with pretend interest.

Percy crossed his arms and gave his father a cool gaze, making Ares sweat. He may have been the God of War, but he was a terrible liar, and his son knew it all too well.

"All of it. Who am I supposed to meet?"

Ares tensed up before sighing, "Tell him Eros."

Eros turned to Percy and began to speak, "Mother wants to meet you."

Percy looked thoughtful before scowling, "Aphrodite. What does that harlot want with me?"

His brother shrugged, "She told me last night that she wanted to speak to you. Oh and by the way, don't call my mother a prostitute, even if it is true. That would technically make me a son of a bi-"

"The point is," Ares interrupted," there is no way I am going to allow her a chance to even get close to you Perseus. You and Eros are the only things I have of importance, and while Eros is safe from her, you are still vulnerable to her powers. She could easily make you her slave."

Percy looked into his father's eyes, seeing the flood of emotions that clashed and roared within them, Anger, frustration, guilt, worry all welled up in a crimson sea. Walking over to his father, he laid a hand on his shoulder, sending an unspoken message that he knew his father would understood.

_I'll be okay._

Turning back to face everyone, Percy prepared to flash to Olympus before a small but strong hand gripped his own hand. Glancing back, he saw Zoe biting her lip, a worried look on her face.

Before he could ask about it, she pulled the hairpin out of her hair and put it into his hands before closing them around it. She met his eyes as she spoke, her tone slightly worried but also filled with another emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Take this. When the time comes, make a weapon of it."

Percy shook his head, "I can't. It belongs to you."

"And now I'm giving it to you. Just keep it in case that whore tries to do anything."

Percy smirked, "Yeah, we wouldn't want you getting jealous, right?"

Zoe scowled as a faint blush crossed her face before she drove her fist into his stomach, causing Percy to double over. Rising quickly, he turned and was met with a kiss on the cheek from the former Hesperide, causing him to blush in return. Breaking from their embrace, he waved good bye to Zoe before disappearing in a flash of flames.

Zoe sighed at his disappearance before turning and walking to the training room, not noticing the amused looks on both of the men in the main hall as she went on her way.

Line Break

A whirlwind of flames appeared on the streets of Olympus before fading and revealing the Hound of War. Stalking up the streets, he walked until he reached the palace of the Goddess of Love. At the sight of it, he almost lost his lunch.

The entire building was a sickening reddish color that revolted Percy, with statues of the goddess in revealing poses standing watch over the doors. Shaking his head in disgust, the Hound of War made his way to the doors of the palace before placing a knock on their golden surface. The doors opened up to reveal a hallway the same color, leaving Percy to gag before making his way down.

After walking a few more minutes, Percy finally reached the main room, where the immortal that had summoned him laid, reading a book before catching his eyes.

Aphrodite was not called the Goddess of Love and Beauty for nothing. Her body was like no other, with perfect curves, shapely lips, and an hourglass figure that could make most men drool. Though, for the life of him, Percy could not tell what color her hair and eyes were. They seemed to shift to fit his definition of beauty, with her hair finally settling on a midnight black color and her eyes shifting to an obsidian hue.

Recognizing that particular set of features, the Hound of War blushed before shaking his head. He would not be a pawn to her twisted games. Steeling his nerves, he approached the goddess.

Aphrodite smiled once she saw him, "Why hello there Percy."

Percy scowled in return before crossing his arms over his chest, "It is Perseus to you, _whore_. Now tell me, what is it you want?"

The Love Goddess pouted at his answer as she rose from her couch, showing of her shapely legs as she stepped closer, "Oh come now, is that anyway to talk to a goddess, especially me?" She finished as she laid her hands on his shoulder, feeling him up.

Percy jerked himself free of her grip, disgusted by her flirtatious actions. He had only been here for seconds and already he had had enough. Straightening his tunic, he prepared himself to flash away before a single word froze him in his tracks.

"_Stop."_

Aphrodite's eyes glowed faintly with that same revolting color she decorated her palace with as she walked around the frozen Percy, a frown decorating her face. She spoke again, the same power filling her voice again.

"_Sit."_

Unable to deny her request, Percy was forced to go and sit on the couch he had seen when he had first entered. Aphrodite joined him once he sat, lying with her head on his lap and her feet propped up on the opposite arm. Percy thrashed internally, trying to fight his way out of her hold, but all he could do was sit and watch everything unfold.

Aphrodite shifted until she was lying atop of him, her eyes locking with his as she began speaking, "Tell me Percy, do you know why I met with your father?" At his silence, she frowned and drew her charmspeak again, "_Speak."_

Finding he could speak again, Percy growled, "You wanted something you couldn't have, and when you couldn't seduce him, you used your sick powers to surprise and overpower him. And it is Perseus to you."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to her nails as she resumed speaking again, "Wrong. I wanted what my scrap heap of a husband could not give me."

Percy scoffed, covering his growing curiosity, "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Children." She answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At Percy's shocked silence, she continued, "Unless I am mistaken, that _is _what most women desire, correct?"

Percy shook himself out of his shock and asked a question in return, "But why my father?"

Aphrodite's eyes glazed over, lustful memories filling her mind as she spoke, "I searched for someone who could grant me powerful spawn. Your father is one of the most powerful Olympians on the council, and as such, was perfect for the task."

"You speak as if you are not an Olympian yourself."

Now it was Aphrodite's turn to scoff, "Please child, I am above these petty gods. Don't you know how it was I came to be?"

Percy strained his mind, thinking deeply, before his eyes widened, causing the Goddess of Love to laugh, "Ah, so you _do_ know? Yes, being born from the sky's blood makes one remarkably… powerful, does it not?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to make one thing clear to you."

Rising from her flirtatious position, Aphrodite no longer had an amused expression, but one of utter seriousness. With a speed that was hard for the eyes to follow, she had drawn a dagger and laid it against the Hound of War's throat, resting its cool blade against his still frozen neck. Leaning in closer, she whispered her next words in a voice that made chills run down his back.

"Do _not_ cross me. I may appear to be a weak, love-struck goddess, but that is all a facade. My influence runs deep within this council, and you could be dead by the next morning if I so desired. Stay out of my plans, and I won't have to interfere with your little love life." At his widened eyes, she laughed coldly, "Oh come now, I am the Goddess of love after all. I see your love for the Hesperide, so little, but yet growing all the time. But interfere with my plans, and I'll make sure your love has a…tragic end." Her face turned serious once more as she dug the dagger slightly into his flesh, "Are we clear?"

As Aphrodite spoke, Percy noticed that he could move again and grinned internally as he remembered Zoe's words. He snatched the hairpin out of his hair and, with a speed that surprised both him and the Love Goddess, shifted it into a Celestial Bronze blade and plunged it into her arm. Aphrodite screamed in pain and dropped the dagger before focusing on the Hound of War, her eyes glowing with fury, pain and, to Percy's pride, a little fear as he stood up, sword drawn and battle ready.

"Enough Perseus. Leave, and remember: Do not interfere with my plans, least you and Zoe suffer fates worse than death." And with that, she waved her hand, sending Percy flying through the doors of her palace and off of Olympus, plummeting down to Lemnos.

Line Break

The sounds of arrows slamming against a target filled the training room as both the Maidens of War and Zoe Nightshade shot arrow after arrow. While the Maidens were merely training, Zoe's mind was anything but focused as she fired one last arrow before running out. Sighing, she went to gather more arrows as her thoughts turned to a certain demigod.

She scowled, _'Why am I worried so much about Perseus? He is just a demigod who helped me in my time of need.'_

'_**That's not what it looked like from that kiss on his cheek.' **_Her conscious noted off-handedly.

Zoe blushed before scowling again, _'That was nothing! Merely a friend worried for another.' _She argued back.

Her subconscioussnorted, _**'Yes, because a friend always worries about whether or not the other friend feels the same way.'**_

Before Zoe could snap back, a sudden force shook the earth, making the Hesperide stumble. Quickly recovering, she whipped her bow around and aimed at the source of the mini-quake, only to drop her bow in shock.

There was Perseus lying in a crater, face down and groaning in pain as he tried to rise before collapsing once again. Zoe ran over to the Hound of War, pushing past the shocked Maidens as she kneeled and lifted his head. Perseus opened an eye before smiling.

"Hey there beautiful, what's up with you." He grinned before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed into Morpheus's realm and the darkness beyond.

Line Break (Sorry, these are just good at splitting everything up)

The darkness scurried away from Percy's vision as he began to wake. Recognizing his room, he attempted to rise, before he felt a weight on his chest. Surprised, he looked down to find Zoe lying on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Confused, the Hound of War strained to remember everything that had happened.

'_Waking up, going to Olympus, Aphrodite…that's right, she threw me off Olympus. What a whore…Hades, Zoe must have been really worried.'_

Seeing her still asleep, Percy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Without meaning to, he ran his hands through her hair, waking her from her sleep. Rising from his chest, she opened her eyes and met his, looking him over before speaking.

"What happened to you?" Her tone told Percy that she was definitely not happy with him.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kind of got thrown off of Olympus."

Her eyes widened before she slapped him across the face, "How could you be so foolish?! Your father warned you about Aphrodite, yet here you are."

Now it was Percy's turn to get angry. Scowling, he rose from the bed and met her glare with his own, "Why do you even care? I'm just some demigod that saved you. You don't have to be here if you don't want to."

Zoe poked him angrily in the sternum, "I do care about you, more then you know."

Percy lowered himself till he was face to face with her, crimson and obsidian hues clashing in a dangerous dance, "Prove it," he whispered.

Zoe scowled at him before smashing his lips against her own. Grunting in surprise at first, Percy then instinctively fell into the kiss and closed his eyes as brought his hands down to wrap around her slim waist, deepening their embrace. While it was only a few seconds, to the pair, it felt as if hours passed as the pair released everything they had been holding into the kiss. After a minute or two, they parted, both panting for breath as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Percy was the first to recover from their little embrace, "Oh. That's how much you care." His stunned expression made Zoe laugh before responding.

"Yes, and do not forget it, least you come to regret ever meeting me." She finished, giving him a look that promised pain if he ever forgot.

He merely nodded before a crooked smile crossed his lips, "So, does that mean I get another kiss?"

Matching his smile with one of her own, she leaned forward until they were inches apart before sprinting away, her tinkling laughter clearly stating the unsaid challenge. Percy scowled before chasing after her, stumbling and tripping as he raced off in pursuit of the beautiful girl who had captured his heart in the few days he'd known her.

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I'm sick and feel like I've been trampled by all Percabeth fans in existence. Repeatedly. As for Aphrodite, I tried to put depth into at least one of Percy's foes for the review ****Some Dude ****left me (Your absolutely right by the way, and I thank you for showing me that). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**kingofsecrets15**


End file.
